Ungodly Hour
by Cassy27
Summary: With Morgana's return to Camelot, Merlin knows she is back for a reason; revenge. As no one listens to him, what consequences will it have? Merlin must decide where his loyalty lies; friendship or love. Set after season 2 - Morgana/Merlin
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Ungodly Hour**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words: **512  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Morgana  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin.  
**Spoilers:** Spoilers from both season 1 and 2

**Summary:** With Morgana's return to Camelot, Merlin knows she is back for a reason; revenge. As no one listens to him, what consequences will it have? Merlin must decide where his loyalty lies; friendship or love. Morgana/Merlin

**AN: Where does the title come from? There is a song called 'Ungodly Hour' by The Fray. It is really beautiful and it inspired me to write this story. I find the text fitting with the entire story. Really, you should listen to it!**

**Another story for Merlin; I don't know where they keep coming from. I can only hope to be able to update my chapters soon because I don't want to leave you guys waiting. I hope it will be enjoyed and I hope the characters aren't too ooc. I am trying this pairing for the first time so let me know if there are any things I still should be working on!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"Don't," Merlin heard himself beg. He didn't want to, it only made himself sound so desperate, but he simply couldn't help it. "Please, don't do this."

As Morgana's gaze locked with his, Merlin swallowed heavily. How had it come this far? When had it all start going wrong? Merlin knew these answers, though. He didn't want to accept them however.

She looked graceful, even now after all that had happened the past few hours, past few days. Her green eyes shone brilliant, her skin like only porcelain dolls should have.

"What else can I do," she whispered, sadness filling her voice.

Should it be comforting Merlin that she too found this difficult? It didn't. Nothing could comfort him at this stage.

"I am begging you, Morgana," Merlin said, trying to sound stronger this time, "stop. You can still-"

"What?" Her voice broke and with it, Merlin's heart. "I can still come back? Everything can still return to normal? It's impossible."

She was right. There was no point of return anymore. That didn't mean Morgana was lost. Merlin refused to believe that. She could still be saved. He could still save her.

"Help me," Merlin said, stretching out his hand. He could feel how Morgana's gaze fell upon it. "Take my hand and come with me. We can still save-"

"No," her answer came quickly, though, she did not seem certain of her answer.

It were these little moments that gave Merlin hope, that had given him hope since the very beginning. He couldn't understand why he was the only one. Why hadn't Arthur seen it? Why hadn't he tried? Or even the King?

"I'm sorry, Merlin," Morgana said after having taken a deep breathe to steady herself, "I made my choice a long time ago and I will stand by it."

A loud crash coming from down the hall startled Merlin. He knew that wall had been broken as dust started filling the room. Another loud bang could be hear and this time, the windows around them broke. They seemed protected though as none of the glass hit them. Merlin gazed at Morgana. He knew this was her doing, she was protecting him.

"I will miss you," he said, fighting to stay in control of himself.

"We both are loyal, Merlin," Morgana smiled faintly, "to different people. It simply cannot be."

Merlin nodded slowly. "I know."

Behind Morgana, a figure appeared again. Her long blond curls stood in strong contrast with Morgana's black hair. Even with all their differences in appearing, they looked so alike. It was only now that Merlin realized this. They had the same gaze, the same determination filling their eyes.

Merlin knew he had lost. He had tried to win Morgana over and he had failed. Having nowhere else to turn to anymore, Merlin ran passed them. He forbid himself to look behind, to look at Morgana one more time. It would only make this more difficult.

Running like he had never run before, Merlin set out to meet Arthur. If only he wasn't too late.

**AN: First of all; don't worry. The next chapters will be longer. This first one is really just an introduction to draw you in. Mwhuhaha! I hope I succeeded, though. Let me know what you think might happen, what you hope will happen and what your fears might be for our beloved characters!**

**I will post the second chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Ungodly Hour**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1257  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin.  
**Spoilers:** Spoilers from both season 1 and 2

**Summary:** Morgana returns to Camelot and Merlin seems to be the only one who understands why she is back. Why does no one listen to him and what consequences will it all have? Emotions run high, but Merlin must decide where his loyalty lies.

**AN: Any and all mistakes are completely my own.**

**I have only one word for you all: ****enjoy****!**

**Chapter 2 – A few days earlier**

It was a remarkable warm morning. Merlin glanced at the horizon through an open windows to see a blood red sun rising. It was still very early and the halls of the castle were nearly abandoned. Merlin didn't mind, though. He liked it when his day started nice and calm. That and he would be on time for work for a change.

He had a busy day ahead. Arthur had warned him that they might make a hunting trip as a beast had been seen not far from the edges of the woods. Merlin hated hunting. For some reason, he always ended up saving Arthur's life or he was being knocked over in some mud and why would today be any different?

Reaching Arthur's chambers, Merlin found the young Prince already awake and fully clothed as well. It seemed Arthur was ready for the day and for the hunt. Why Arthur loved hunting so much was a riddle to Merlin. Killing living animals shouldn't be considered fun.

"Good morning, Merlin," Arthur greeted him as soon as the young servant entered his bedchambers.

Loving the hunt was something; to be overly exited about it was a whole other matter. Arthur just shouldn't be this cheerful, certainly not this early in the day.

"Good morning," Merlin greeted him back.

Arthur was busy walking around in his chambers and Merlin didn't even know why. The Prince didn't seem to be doing anything in particular. Maybe that was how royal people filled their days; walking around, doing nothing.

"Have you prepared the horses?" Arthur asked. He didn't wait on Merlin to answer him, he simply kept on walking around.

_No_. "Yes," Merlin lied. It shouldn't take him too long to take care of that, certainly not if he cheated a little. He suddenly wondered how his life would have been if he wouldn't have magic. He truly would be the worst servant ever then. "I'll just go check."

With those words, he left Arthur alone. He needed to hurry, though. Getting two horses ready for a hunt wasn't an easy job, not even when using magic. The halls of the castle were getting more crowded and Merlin could only hope the stables would still be deserted.

Arriving there, Merlin was lucky. Not one person could be spotted. He didn't hesitate and got to work. He focused on Arthur's horse first, followed by his own. Not ten minuted later, the two magnificent animals seemed prepared to even enter into a war. If that didn't please Arthur, Merlin didn't know what would.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, Arthur appeared next to him.

"Wow, Merlin," he honestly seemed astonished, "great job."

Merlin smiled broadly, maybe even a little too broad as his cheeks immediately started hurting. "I am good at something, you know," he said jokingly. Following Arthur outside the stables, he climbed his horse and checked for the final time if everything was good. It was.

"Let's just say you keep surprising me," Arthur laughed.

"That's not funny," Merlin said, shaking his head. It only made Arthur laugh even louder. "Is it just us?" It was only now that Merlin thought of this. They were going on a hunt, they were planning on chasing some unknown beast and they were alone.

"According to the witnesses," Arthur explained, "the beast isn't that big."

"Define big," Merlin said. He didn't like walking into situations where he had no real control over. Arthur might be a good fighter, animals were known to have a survival instinct in them.

The Prince stretched out his arms full length while maintaining his balance as he rode his horse. Merlin's eyes widened with distress. When Arthur saw him, his moved his arms a little closer to each other.

"It's really not that big," Arthur tried to comfort him. He couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"Again," Merlin said, "not funny."

"It's nothing we can't handle," Arthur said, "well, it's nothing I can't handle."

They had reached the outskirts of the city now, a large forest stretching out at their feet and in there, they were supposed to find a beast that could really be _anywhere_. Merlin couldn't help but think that Arthur had not thought this through.

"Where do we begin searching?" Merlin asked, having his horse stand next to Arthur's.

Arthur nodded slowly. "Good question."

Merlin rolled his eyes. This was not a good start to begin a hunt.

"Let's just see where we end up," Arthur said, smiling as he made his horse walk forward again. Merlin could only follow. Riding on horseback through an ancient forest was actually quiet soothing. The birds, the soft wind, the rustling of the leaves and yet, there was always silence; no humans. It was safe to say that Merlin loved this part of the hunt. It at least gave him something to look forward to.

They wandered through the forest for a good hour when suddenly, Arthur raised his hand, ordering Merlin to come to a stop as well. Jumping down his horse, the Prince drew out his sword. Merlin jumped down as well, though not as elegantly. Producing a loud thud when landing, Arthur shot him a dark gaze, his finger pressed against his lips.

Merlin nodded. He understood what was expected of him. A bush rustled wildly behind Arthur suddenly. The young Prince didn't hesitate. Turning towards it, he held out his sword, ready for whatever would come next.

A beast, about the size of a sheep, appeared. It stormed forward, heading for Merlin who didn't know what to do. He couldn't use magic, not with Arthur standing so close. His eyes focused on the sheep-like creature, Merlin was suddenly knocked over. Arthur's sword pierced through the beast's shoulder. A high cry sounded.

Rolling over the ground, Arthur regained his balance and stabbed the beast again, this time hitting him full in the side. The creature's legs became limb and it fell down, breathing heavily.

"That is _big_," Merlin snapped, pointing towards the beast. He couldn't believe Arthur had told him it wasn't too huge. It wasn't funny as well that for a change, Arthur had saved his life and not the other way around.

"It's dying," Arthur simply said. He carefully approached it, his sword still pointed forward. With one last cry, the beast stopped breathing.

"What is that for animal?" Merlin asked, approaching the beast as well now. He made sure he stayed behind his master however. He did not want to take any risks around the beast whether it was alive or dead.

Arthur shrugged. "It doesn't matter," he said, "it's dead now."

The young Prince walked back to his horse just as another bush started moving like something was trying to get through.

"You think there is another one?" Merlin asked, stepping back towards his own horse. His gaze didn't leave the moving bush, though. There was not a chance in hell he would let himself be attacked again and he certainly didn't want Arthur saving him again. It would become embarrassing in the end.

"Shh," Arthur snarled.

Merlin immediately pressed his lips together. He couldn't take this. Why would the second beast wait so long to attack them? If it didn't turn out to be another creature, what could it be? Merlin held his breathe as suddenly the bush stopped moving.

There she stood in a long red dress, her hair loosely around her shoulders and a few scratches covering her arms and neck.

_Morgana_.

**AN: The second chapter is done. I hope I did a good job. I love writing Merlin and Arthur together. So Morgana has returned, but what does that really mean? How does everything progress into what we know will happen already? Will it truly happen? Many, many questions and I will answer them as soon as possible!**

**Make me happy and let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Ungodly Hour**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words: **1325  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin.  
**Spoilers:** Spoilers from both season 1 and 2

**Summary:** Morgana returns to Camelot and Merlin seems to be the only one who understands why she is back. Why does no one listen to him and what consequences will it all have? Emotions run high, but Merlin must decide where his loyalty lies.

**AN: Any and all mistakes are completely my own. **

**Thanks to those that took the time to read and review my previous chapter. I hope you will all enjoy this third chapter :)**

**Chapter 3**

Merlin hated long waits. He simply didn't have the patience for them. It didn't help either that he was feeling rather annoyed. Morgana was with the King and Arthur at this very moment and nobody was allowed in. Merlin wanted to know desperately what was being said inside the walls of the Great Hall.

It wasn't that he was just curious or that his conscious was eating away at him. He had made a choice all those months back and he would stand by it. There hadn't been any other choice after all. Poisoning Morgana had not been something Merlin had enjoyed doing, but it had been either her or the King.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the heavy wooden doors of the Great Hall opened. Merlin immediately turned to see how the faces of the others were. Morgana was smiling faintly. She looked tired as well and relieved for some reason and Arthur seemed to be feeling contentment. Morgana's arm was locked with his as they walked straight passed Merlin.

Merlin didn't say anything, he only watched them walk away from him. At least there were no guards seizing him and arresting him for having poisoned her. Perhaps she didn't remember? That was rubbish, Merlin knew Morgana wouldn't forget such a thing. Having been so absorbed in watching Morgana and Arthur, he hadn't seen Gwen come to stand next to him.

"She looks good," Gwen smiled, looking at Morgana as well.

Merlin felt his breath caught in his chest. "You scared me."

"Sorry," Gwen apologized, looking worried suddenly. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Merlin quickly answered, "I'm just...concerned about Morgana."

"She is so brave," Gwen sighed. Merlin could hear the respect she had towards her mistress in her voice. "She went through a lot."

"You were in there?" Merlin asked, nodding towards the wooden doors of the Great Hall. If Gwen had been allowed in, why hadn't Merlin been granted entrance as well?

"Of course," Gwen said, frowning, "Why wouldn't I be? I am still Morgana's personal maid."

"Right," Merlin said, "I forgot." It still didn't make much sense.

And the truth was, he really did forget. Morgana had been missing for so long that Merlin had not even thought about how Gwen would feel about all this. She had been more than Morgana's maid, she had been her best friend even.

"What happened to her then?" he asked. Holding his breath, he waited on Gwen's answer. Things could still turn out bad for the young sorcerer.

"Morgause took her," Gwen simply said, sighing. She turned to look at Merlin. "Morgana must have been terrified. She doesn't remember how that happened, though. She can't remember anything from that day. She told the King she was forced to stay in a small house on the other end of the forest. She has spent days alone. It must have been lonely."

Merlin wanted to feel a heavy weight fall down his shoulders or chest, but nothing happened however. Morgana could say what she wanted, it didn't mean she was speaking the truth.

"What did Morgause want from her then?" Merlin asked.

"We don't know," Gwen answered, "leverage perhaps? Maybe Morgause was still working on a plan to trade Morgana for something."

"That sounds awful," Merlin said. He didn't believe a word of it. Morgause had wanted to save her half-sister's life and she certainly would never use her as leverage.

"Don't you remember the day she was taken?" Gwen suddenly asked. She started walking again, Merlin following her close behind. "You were there, Morgana said you must have seen it happen as well."

"Um," Merlin didn't know what to say, "that day is a little vague to me. I thought Morgana said she didn't remember a thing?"

"She doesn't, but Morgause must have told her a few things. That and everyone saw Morgause disappear with Morgana of course," Gwen continued speaking, "nobody just knew how she got to her or why she took her. The King was right there, vulnerable, and Morgause walked straight passed him. It is strange." Gwen seemed to be deepened in her own thoughts.

Merlin thought back to that day. It had been a dark day. Poisoning Morgana had been the only way to save a lot of people, but Merlin had felt torn for doing so. He still felt horrible about it.

"I'm sure Morgana is happy to be back," was all Merlin could say.

"She is," Gwen smiled again, "the first chance she got, she escaped from Morgause. She really is a brave person."

"Yeah," Merlin said, his voice soft, "very brave."

MMM

It was late in the afternoon when Merlin finally found time to go by Morgana's chambers. She wasn't present as she was out for a walk. She said she needed air as she couldn't stand being within four walls anymore. Everyone had felt compassion for her, but Merlin couldn't help but feel suspicion.

Making sure nobody saw him, he slipped in Morgana's bedchambers. Nothing had changed since her departure; Gwen had made sure everything had stayed in place. She had always such strong faith in Morgana and she had refused to accept that she might never come back.

The door cracked open behind him again and Merlin had no time to hide. Morgana looked at him with a dark smile on her face. Merlin didn't know what to think of it.

"Hello, Merlin," she said, carefully closing the door behind her. Walking to the window in her chamber, she gazed outside for a moment before she turned to look at Merlin.

"You're quiet," she noted.

"How are you?" Merlin asked. It was the only thing he could think of to say. And besides, he was honestly worried about her.

"I'm good," Morgana answered, her fingers intertwining in front of her. "How are you?"

This seemed such a fake conversation, but Merlin played along. "Good," he chuckled. Nerves were slowly clouding his mind. Being around Morgana wasn't good for him. She made him feel like a small boy that had been caught doing something horrible.

"Why are you here?" Morgana made her question sound so ordinary, but Merlin could hear the soft tension underneath her voice.

"I came to see if you were alright," Merlin spun his lie as best as he could. "Gwen told me you have been gone through a lot."

Morgana continued smiling. "Morgause was horrible," she said, "very cruel."

Merlin didn't believe a word she spoke. She seemed very honest, though, and he suddenly understood how Uther and Arthur must have believed her so easily. Merlin could see through it all, however, he wasn't sure what he could do about it.

"Let's just be grateful you're back," he said. He wanted to turn around and leave now, but it seemed like Morgana had complete control over the situation.

"Merlin?" she suddenly asked. She looked harmless, even powerless.

"Yes?" He waited on Morgana to speak again.

"Why is it you can see straight through my words?"

Merlin fought the urge to simply turn around and leave now. He wanted to tell Arthur to be careful with her, but he knew the Crown Prince would never believe him. Thinking about a good answer, Merlin came up with nothing. What could he say in this situation? Why was it that Morgana seemed to be in control over everything?

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you tried to kill me," Morgana continued speaking. Her smile had disappeared and suddenly, Merlin didn't find her to be harmless or powerless.

He swallowed heavily. So she did remember, but why hadn't she told Uther this then? How easy it was for Morgana to get rid of him and yet, she had done no such thing. No such thing _yet_.

"Maybe," Morgana took a step closer towards Merlin, "it's because you have magic as well."

Merlin stopped breathing all together now. She knew. _Morgana_ _knew_.

**AN: That was it again. I hope the conversation between Merlin and Morgana was satisfying and don't fear, more of Merlin/Morgana will come soon! I love these two together and I can only hope I will get them right.**

**Let me know what you think of what has been said and done and let me know what you hope will happen in the future :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Ungodly Hour**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words: **1638  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin.  
**Spoilers:** Spoilers from both season 1 and 2

**Summary:** Morgana returns to Camelot and Merlin seems to be the only one who understands why she is back. Why does no one listen to him and what consequences will it all have? Emotions run high, but Merlin must decide where his loyalty lies.

**AN:**** Any and all mistakes are completely my own.**

**Another chapter has arrived. I hope you will enjoy this :)**

**To Noamg: I took your advice and I tried to add more descriptions of facial expression and voice. I hope I succeeded in that!  
**

**Chapter 4**

Merlin closed the door behind him. Leaning against the dark wood, he sighed deeply. That did not go well, he thought. Morgana had smiled when he had left her alone, no words escaping his lips. He should have said something, anything really. In stead, he had turned around in silence and left.

And now here he stood, completely useless. It seemed he didn't even remember anymore how to walk. Shaking every thought away, Merlin started walking again. He still had a lot of work to do like repairing Arthur's armor and it offered him the perfect opportunity to think about everything that had happened since the morning.

"Merlin," a sudden voice came from behind him.

Merlin turned on his heels to see Gwen running up to him. He felt relief to find it was her and not a certain long and dark haired woman. "Is everything okay?" he asked, seeing how Gwen seemed distressed for some reason.

"Yeah, of course," Gwen smiled faintly. Merlin didn't believe her. His eyebrows shot up and he waited on Gwen to give him an honest answer. "I just saw you leaving Morgana," she spoke softly, "have you spoken to her?"

Merlin nodded. He didn't understand why Gwen would be so interested in this.

"You see," she stammered a little, "Morgana doesn't really speak to me. We used to share everything and now..." She sighed deeply and Merlin felt sorry for her. It must be hard to feel like you are losing your friend again because that was what was happening. Gwen was losing Morgana as her best friend, she just hadn't realized it yet.

"She didn't say much to me either," Merlin said. He wasn't lying really, but concealing the truth was only for Gwen's own good. Merlin was now certain however that Morgana was hiding something, something huge and Merlin knew it had something to do with Uther. What else could it be? She had conspired with Morgause before to kill the King.

"I see," Gwen sighed, her voice soft, "I should get back before Morgana starts wondering where I am."

Merlin only nodded. Gwen flashed him a faint smile before turning around and walking towards Morgana's bedchambers. Merlin knew he had to do something. The King's ward needed to be stopped. Whatever her intentions were, they could not be carried out.

Arthur was strangely quiet and Merlin couldn't stand it. He hated to admit it, but he missed being yelled at for being useless or clumsy. Not even his silly and awkward jokes made Arthur say something.

"Is this about Morgana?" Merlin eventually asked, feeling rather annoyed by Arthur's mood. He had gathered all his courage to ask him this. The subject seemed delicate for some reason.

"What?" Arthur asked, turning around to look Merlin in the eyes. Merlin stopped focusing on cleaning Arthur's boots.

"You seem very quiet," he noted. He started cleaning the boots again, if only to keep his hands busy. He feared they might start to tremble otherwise.

"It's nothing," Arthur said, dismissing Merlin's comment.

"Okay," was all Merlin said, nodding his head.

"Merlin," It was Arthur's voice which sounded annoyed this time, "what is it?"

"What did Morgana say?" Merlin blurted out. He needed to get more information if he wanted to stop whatever was going to happen. Looking at Arthur, he waited patiently for an answer. His fingers clenched around the boot.

"Not much," Arthur admitted, shrugging, "she doesn't like talking about what happened, but who can blame her? Morgause must have done terrible things to her. I can't believe I ever trusted that sorceress."

"You can't blame yourself," Merlin said, "you didn't know who Morgause was or what she going to do."

"I really thought I could trust her," Arthur sighed and Merlin could hear the Prince was blaming himself for everything. "When she showed me mother, or what I thought was my mother, I thought that maybe, just maybe, magic wasn't all bad and evil."

"Morgause is just one sorceress," Merlin said, dropping the boot on the floor now. He took a step closer to Arthur. "You can't blame everyone for her actions. That is exactly what your father did and it cost thousands of people their lives."

"Are you saying my father was wrong?" Arthur sounded angry.

"No," Merlin quickly said, rolling his eyes. He should think more before he actually spoke. "I'm saying not all sorceress are like Morgause. Not everyone uses magic for evil purposes."

"You should be more careful with your words, Merlin," Arthur said, his voice hard as he turned away from him.

Merlin quickly picked up the Arthur's boot again and started cleaning it once more. He should not say another word, maybe not for a long two days. He had said dangerous words after all; they could be considered as betrayal.

When the chore was finally done, Merlin quickly focused on another one. He had aggravated Arthur enough for one day. Deciding he was going to muck out the stables, Merlin left the Prince alone. What he had not counted on, was seeing Morgana sneak out of the castle.

She gazed around carefully and Merlin quickly hid behind a low wall. Luckily, she hadn't seen him and so she continued her journey. Merlin knew he should not be doing this, but what other choice did he have? Following her close behind, he made sure she did not see or hear him.

Morgana walked until deep into the forest where she suddenly came to a halt. Nothing happened for a good five minutes and Merlin thought for a moment that she had been toying with him. Merlin was about to turn back when a whirlwind appeared out of nowhere. Dust flew everywhere and Merlin needed to cover his eyes with his hands.

A blond haired woman appeared in the middle of the whirlwind then, smiling as she saw Morgana. The whirlwind disappeared and the blond woman stepped forward, giving Morgana a long and warm hug.

_Morgause_.

Merlin held his breath now. With Morgause around, he would have to be even more careful. She was a powerful sorceress and she would hear and see everything that happened around them.

"How have you been?" Morgause asked, compassion in her voice.

"It is difficult," Morgana sighed. She cast her eyes down, feeling like she had disappointed her sister.

"I understand," Morgause smiled faintly. Laying her hand on Morgana's cheek, she gently caressed it. Morgana gazed up again. "But it is necessary."

"I know," Morgana said. She was determined of her words.

"Do they believe your story?" Morgause wanted to know, letting her hand drop back to her side.

Morgana nodded. "They all believe you have held me captive against my will and that I escaped. You must be careful now, if anyone sees you, you'll be executed."

Morgause chuckled. "They won't easily catch me," she said, "don't be afraid, little sister, everything will go as planned."

"I trust you," Morgana said.

"And I trust you," came Morgause's reply. With a few words in the ancient language, the eldest of the half sisters disappeared in thin air.

Knowing she was gone, Merlin still barely dared breathing. He knew now for certain; Morgana was back for a reason and it wasn't a good one.

"You can come out now," Morgana said, her voice loud. Turning to look at where Merlin was hiding, she smiled. Merlin closed his eyes, damning himself for having been so stupid. He should have known really that Morgana knew he was around.

He straightened his back, appearing from behind a thick tree. Looking Morgana in the eyes, he suddenly realized that he wasn't afraid her. He was afraid of what her actions would be, actions concerning the King or Arthur. When it came to them alone, Merlin felt a strange sense of peace. There was no need for hiding now. Merlin could be who he truly was; a sorcerer.

"What are you doing?" he simply asked, his voice soft.

"What is necessary," Morgana answered. She sounded almost cold as she spoke those words. She took a step closer towards him.

"You are doing wrong," Merlin said, not feeling threatened by Morgana's proximity. "You should not be at her side."

"She is my sister," Morgana said, no hostility in her voice, "and she saved me, remember?"

"You feel like you owe this to her," Merlin sighed, trying to understand this all, "but you don't."

"I am doing this, Merlin, because I want to," she spoke. Her voice was soft and powerfull at the same time. Merlin realized that Morgana only wanted him to understand.

"Killing Uther won't change anything," he said, hoping to make her see sense. "How do you think Arthur will feel about magic if that is actually what killed his father?"

"This isn't about the return of magic to Camelot," Morgana exclaimed, rolling her eyes. It was as if she found Merlin's thought idiotic.

"Then what is this about?" Merlin asked, his voice raised as he threw his arms into the air.

"_Revenge_," Morgana answered him, her voice hard and emotionless. "Uther destroyed so many lives, he murdered all those people! He deserves to die."

"And Arthur?" Merlin had to ask. He swallowed heavily, not knowing if he even wanted to know the answer to that question. Morgause had not shown hostility towards the Crown Prince, but so many things had changed recently.

"We can't risk having another Pendragon on the throne," Morgana said. That thought seemed to actually sadden her somehow. It gave Merlin hope again. "Camelot has suffered enough." she sighed.

Merlin's hope slowly replaced itself by shock. It seemed he had been right all along. Not only Uther was in danger, Arthur's life was at stake as well now. Things were not good and Morgana didn't even seem to care.

**AN: That was it again. Another chapter has ended and I hope you guys are pleased with it. I will try and post the next chapter as soon as possible. In the mean time: reviews are more than welcome :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Ungodly Hour**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:**  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin.  
**Spoilers:** Spoilers from both season 1 and 2

**Summary:** Morgana returns to Camelot and Merlin seems to be the only one who understands why she is back. Why does no one listen to him and what consequences will it all have? Emotions run high, but Merlin must decide where his loyalty lies.

**AN:**** Any and all mistakes are completely my own. Thanks to all those that are reading my story. I hope not to disappoint with this chapter. Special thanks to those that left me a review. They are what keep me writing :)**

**Chapter 5**

"We can't risk having another Pendragon on the throne," Morgana said. That thought seemed to actually sadden her somehow. It gave Merlin hope again. "Camelot has suffered enough." she sighed.

Merlin's hope slowly replaced itself by shock. It seemed he had been right all along. Not only Uther was in danger, Arthur's life was at stake as well now. Things were not good and Morgana didn't even seem to care.

"You can't-"

"He won't be killed," Morgana quickly added when seeing Merlin's shock, "I made Morgause promise me. Arthur will live."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Merlin took another step closer to Morgana, frowning slightly. He could suddenly see how tired Morgana truly looked. Morgause hadn't been wrong to be worried about her. Merlin shook those thoughts away. He wasn't worried about her, he couldn't be. She had just admitted she wanted to kill the King and somehow get rid of Arthur.

"Nobody will listen to you," she answered him, completely serious, "you're a simply servant and I am the King's ward. They will never believe you over me."

"You just need to get it all of your chest in the hopes it will make you feel a little less guilty," Merlin said, his voice almost a snarl. He could see Morgana's gaze darken.

"Perhaps," she admitted reluctantly, "or maybe you are the one person that I need to understands this."

Merlin frowned. This was confusing him and he didn't even know why. "You need me to understand?" He had to hear her say it again if he actually wanted to believe it.

"Yes," Morgana said, relieved as Merlin was following, "because I understood you. I don't blame for poisoning me."

Merlin was completely lost now, his eyes were nothing more than two thin lines. Perhaps this was all part of the plan. All that Merlin could be certain of at this moment was that he could not trust Morgana at all.

"You don't?" was all he could ask. His voice was surprisingly soft.

"Morgause taught me so much," Morgana explained, smiling, "and I learned incredible things. You have had a secret all of your life and you couldn't share it with anyone. What a burden that must have been."

It almost sounded patronizing, but Merlin somehow simply understood what Morgana was talking about. "A little like you then," he said, thinking back at how scared Morgana had been at first after having learned she possessed magic as well.

"Exactly," Morgana smiled, "and I had the luck to be able to share all that I know, all that I want to know, with someone I can trust. Do you have someone you can trust completely?"

Merlin swallowed heavily. Her question made him think about everyone around him. It seemed like all those people only knew bits about him. Arthur didn't know about his magic, like many people didn't know. Gaius didn't know about the Dragon he had visited so many times before. He didn't know it was he who had released him. Even his own mother didn't know all his secrets.

"Morgause," Morgana continued speaking, not needing Merlin to say anything in order to answer her question, "she knows everything about me. It's liberating really."

"Must be," Merlin sighed. A sudden jealousy came over him.

"That's why I don't feel hatred towards you," she said now, "no blame or anger. Only pity. You have a gift, Merlin, and you can't even share it with anyone."

"You know," Merlin suddenly realized, his voice low, filled with sadness, "you know everything about me, don't you?"

Morgana nodded slowly. "I don't even know how come," she chuckled, "we never really talked to each other, have we? I know about your magic however. I know you are the last Dragonlord and that you sent the Great Dragon away after having released him in the first place."

Merlin could only wonder how she knew all these things.

"I know your destiny is tied with that of Arthur," she continued speaking, looking Merlin straight in the eyes, "and I know that is why you are so loyal to him. It is another quality I admire."

"I don't know if I admire your loyalty," Merlin said, his voice hard now. His eyes must have appeared cold as Morgana sighed deeply. He didn't care however that Morgana might take his words the wrong way. "Morgause wants Uther dead and I'm sure she wouldn't mind if his son shared his fate," he added.

"I am not naive, Merlin," Morgana said, her attitude still calm, "I know Morgause does not care about Arthur. She tried using him before, she even showed him the truth and he turned away from it. She believes Arthur is nothing better than his father."

"It's not true," Merlin defended the Prince, "Arthur was devastated because of the truth, he even tried to kill Uther. I was the one who stopped him, I told him Morgause had been lying about everything."

"She wasn't," Morgana simply said in a matter-of-fact-way.

"I know," Merlin sighed, throwing his gaze down to the ground, "but I couldn't let him murder his own father, now could I?"

"And so that plan failed," Morgana explained, "Morgause simply moved on, came up with another."

"Which failed as well," Merlin smiled now. Not that Morgana could see it, but she most definitely heard it in his voice.

"Again because of you," she said, her voice hard.

She started walking now, passing Merlin, not waiting on him to follow her. Merlin did follow her however. This conversation wasn't over yet. "You even tried to kill me. You must understand then when I say that Morgause doesn't really like you." Morgana spoke. Her voice was neutral again.

"She hasn't tried to kill me yet," Merlin said, thinking about Morgana's words. She was right after all. If there was one person that should fear Morgause more than anyone, it should be Merlin.

"I convinced her otherwise," Morgana smiled. She seemed proud of that fact for some reason.

"Why?" Merlin wanted to know. He couldn't understand her actions, then again, he couldn't understand many things concerning Morgana.

The King's ward gazed sideways, her eyes piercing Merlin's. "Because of so many reasons."

"Don't go all riddle on me," Merlin snapped. He needed to have his answers.

"Alright," Morgana nodded understandingly, looking ahead again, "because I know you. You are a sorcerer, Merlin, and I would hate to see that talent go to waist. You are loyal to Arthur and like I said, Morgause doesn't really care if he lives or dies. I do, however, and I know you are the one person that is even remotely capable of protecting him."

"Thanks, I guess." Merlin said hesitantly. He found it all very strange, though. Would Morgana really have protected Merlin in order to save Arthur? The two hadn't been particular close to each other.

"You are the last Dragonlord, the only person in the world that can control a Dragon. That might prove to be useful. You have connections to the Druids, as I do. Even some knights have proven to be loyal to you as well, like Lancelot. You-"

"I get it," Merlin snapped, stopping Morgana from rambling on, "you convinced Morgause to let me live because I can be _useful_."

Morgana grinned darkly. "Exactly."

They had reached the edge of the forest, people looking at them strangely. It could be considered out of place for Uther's ward to be walking around with a simple servant. They didn't pay any attention to all of them, however, and Merlin and Morgana simply kept on walking towards the castle.

"I will stop it all," Merlin told her, "I don't care what I have to do, but I will stop it."

"Stop what?" Morgana asked, still grinning. Her voice was high as she couldn't believe Merlin honestly thought he would be capable of stopping them. "You don't even know what is going to happen. I have told you a lot, but nothing really useful or substantial, haven't I?"

Merlin had never believed he could feel anger towards Morgana. She was in control and it was a fact Merlin could barely live with. She was in control over him.

"I hope you understand one day," Morgana sighed, picking up her pace, "that what I am doing is simply what is necessary. I need you to understand."

For a moment, Merlin could have sworn that her gaze had turned sad. It was gone within a second however and Morgana looked as usual again; distant.

"Why?" Merlin needed to know. He had stopped walking and gazed at Morgana's back.

She only turned her head as she kept walking away from him. "I will see you again, Merlin."

Merlin stood frozen. He could only let her walk away. No matter what he said, nothing would change her mind. She had made her decision and she was unlikely to start see sense soon. Merlin felt lost, he felt he had lost _her_. He didn't even know why or how, he only knew that saving her had become impossible.

**AN: A whole chapter filled with Merlin and Morgana. I didn't think I would be able to do it as I didn't know what they could all be talking about. It came very naturally in the end, really, and I am glad with the result. I hope you guys enjoyed it as well. I can promise you that action will soon start happening in the story, but right now, it's all drama! Let me know what you think about this chapter and I will post the next chapter soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Ungodly Hour**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words: **1521  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin.  
**Spoilers:** Spoilers from both season 1 and 2

**Summary:** Morgana returns to Camelot and Merlin seems to be the only one who understands why she is back. Why does no one listen to him and what consequences will it all have? Emotions run high, but Merlin must decide where his loyalty lies.

**AN: Any and all mistakes are completely my own! Here is the next chapter and I hope you didn't have to wait for it too long. I can only say one word: enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

He didn't know how he had gotten from the edge of the forest to the castle again. He had made the walk so many times before, he even seemed to be able to do it with his eyes closed. His mind had gone nearly mad with all the thoughts that had invaded him. Each and every thought concerning Morgana.

It was Gwen who spotted him first. Merlin really wished she hadn't. He needed to speak to Arthur as soon as possible.

"Arthur is looking for you," Gwen said as she came to stand before the young servant boy.

"Then I better go find him," he said, starting to walk further.

Gwen hadn't done speaking to him however. "I saw you," she said quickly, making Merlin come to a halt again, "you came out of the forest with Morgana."

"Were you following us?" Merlin couldn't help but ask. He frowned as he waited on Gwen to answer him.

"No," Gwen quickly said, her eyes widening, "I needed to get some supplies in the city and I happened to see you. A lot of people saw you."

"I gather," Merlin said, "we _were_ walking in public."

"I know," Morgana's maidservant smiled sheepishly. She seemed a little awkward and Merlin knew she had more questions on her mind which she wanted to see answered. He knew the feeling all too well.

"Gwen, what is it?" he asked. Turning to face her fully, he looked her in the eyes. She had been a good friend to him and so he wasn't planning on shutting her out.

"She seems," Gwen searched her mind for the right word, "different. _Distant_."

"She's been through a lot," Merlin told her. He wasn't planning on telling Gwen about Morgana's plans. The truth would break her and Merlin didn't want to see that happen. He needed to protect her for as long as he could.

"That's what I mean," she sighed, swallowing heavily, "you seem to know so much. She shares things with you."

_You have no idea._ Merlin thought. "You're imagining things, Gwen," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder to offer some comfort, "have you thought that perhaps, she's protecting you? Maybe she doesn't want you to know what happened to her because we all know how much you care for her."

Gwen took in a deep breath, still gazing into Merlin's eyes. "I can handle the truth, Merlin," she said, her voice a little hard, "she doesn't have to shut me out."

"Maybe you should talk to Morgana about this," he offered. It was a genuine idea. If Gwen had problems with Morgana, she should talk to her in stead of him.

"Maybe I will," Gwen smiled faintly, "thank you, Merlin, for listening."

"I'm here for you," Merlin smiled as well now, looking her in the eyes, "you know that."

Gwen nodded. "I do."

MMM

Having finally gotten to Arthur's chambers, Merlin found himself standing motionless before the heavy wooden doors. He wanted to go in, but what was he supposed to say? He couldn't just tell him Morgana was plotting against the King. He had no evidence, no real information.

Thinking back to his conversation with Morgana, he realized she had played it very smart. She hadn't given anything away. Maybe Morgause had known Merlin had been present in the forest as well.

Perhaps he should just blurt it out. Getting it out in the open without hesitation. _No_, Merlin thought, _that plan was truly worthless_. Perhaps he would first discover what Arthur thought about Morgana. Maybe he could play a little on that.

Pushing the doors open, Merlin entered the Crown Prince's bedchambers. Arthur was inspecting his armor, looking if Merlin had cleaned it properly. The servant boy knew Arthur checked his work every time, but to actually see him do it felt...condescending.

"I cleaned it properly," Merlin said, closing the door behind him with care. He took a step towards the Prince.

"Just making sure," Arthur said, quickly dropping the armor back onto the table. "Where were you?"

"Out," Merlin simply answered. He knew that answer wouldn't be good enough. Arthur raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

"_Out_?" he repeated. "Tell me, Merlin, are you seeing a girl?"

"What?" Merlin hadn't been able to stop himself from blurting that out. Why would he be seeing a girl? Like he even had time to see a girl! Arthur made sure of that with all the chores he gave his servant.

"You can do whatever you want on your free time," Arthur told him, rolling his eyes, "not when you are supposed to be working."

"I know," Merlin answered. He really should get the conversation moving to the subject of Morgana.

"Glad we have that out of the way," Arthur smirked. "Now, you were supposed to be mucking out the stables. I don't believe that has been done yet."

"But I-"

"No buts, Merlin," Arthur cut him of, "get it done."

Merlin couldn't believe how long it had been since he thought this, but Arthur could be such an enormous prat. He even refused to listen to him properly. Sighing deeply, Merlin left Arthur's chambers. There was not a chance in hell Arthur would be listening to him now.

MMM

Gaius was going through books when Merlin entered his personal chambers. He had just cleaned the stables and all he could smell was horse. He hated it. When Gaius' gaze fell upon his young ward, a smile cracked open his face.

"Not funny," Merlin sneered, his eyes two small lines.

"It is a little," Gaius now laughed loudly, "you look terrible!"

"I need a bath," Merlin sighed, dropping himself down on a chair at the table. Gaius came to sit with him, a book still in his hands.

"What are you doing?" Merlin was curious as he tried to read the title of the book.

"Oh," Gaius said casually, "nothing in particular."

Merlin's eyebrows shot up. It was unlikely for Gaius to be doing 'nothing in particular'. "Is something wrong?" He couldn't help but ask. Immediately, Gaius' gaze turned worried.

"I was just trying to get my mind off of things," the physician explained, "it has been a busy couple of hours."

"Tell me about it," Merlin sighed.

"Have you spoken to Morgana?" Gaius asked.

Again, Morgana's words rang clear through Merlin's head. _He had no person in his life he could completely trust_. It wasn't that he didn't want to, it was simply too dangerous for them to know everything.

"Only briefly," Merlin lied. He suppressed the urge to tell Gaius everything. "She seems to have been gone through a lot."

Gaius only nodded, his gaze seemingly unfocused.

"Gaius," Merlin said, calling his uncle back to reality, "what is on your mind?"

It seemed unfair from Merlin to expect his uncle to tell him everything while Merlin himself was keeping so many secrets.

"She doesn't have any of signs," Gaius said, sighing deeply. His gaze focused on Merlin. "She told the King Morgause kept her imprisoned and that she had been wandering through the forest for hours. She shows no signs of it. No dehydration, under-cooling, no scratches or any other marks. She is in perfect health."

"Have you told Uther this?" Merlin asked. This could be his first proof that more was going on with Morgana than met the eye. If Gaius testified this as well, Uther might just want to listen to what they had to tell him.

"No," Gaius answered, shaking his head, "I don't even know what this means."

"It means Morgana is lying," Merlin said, bending over the table towards Gaius. At least there was one person he could talk to about this.

Gaius frowned. "How can you know?"

"I did speak to her," Merlin confessed, "and I followed her into the forest today. She met with Morgause and they are planning on killing Uther."

Gaius remained silent for a moment, Merlin desperately wanting to know what was going through his mind right now. "Merlin," Gaius said slowly then, "do you understand what you are saying?"

Merlin couldn't follow. "Morgana wants-"

"I heard," Gaius interrupted him, "but do you _understand_ what you are saying? You are accusing the King's ward of treason. Uther won't take this lightly. If you can't prove anything, he will have your head."

"You said it yourself," Merlin spoke, hope in his voice, "Morgana doesn't have any signs of imprisonment."

"Which proves nothing," Gaius countered, "all it tells us, is that Morgana might have been staying in a proper chamber, that Morgause didn't hurt her in any physical way."

Merlin breathed out in annoyance. "Why would she," he said, still believing he stood a chance in winning this argument, "they're sisters."

"Which again proves nothing," Gaius sighed. He stood up from the table, his book clenched underneath his arm. "I'm sorry, Merlin, but going around accusing Morgana of treason will get you killed. Promise me you won't do such thing."

Merlin swallowed heavily. Gaius had a point. There was no evidence except for his word. Merlin was powerless, there was simply nothing he could do.

**AN: I know, I promised action, but don't be afraid; next chapter will certainly have it. This chapter is mostly a filler, a runner-up to the next and I hope it hasn't disappointed anyone. Let me know what you think of what happened so far and I'll be sure to post the next chapter as soon as possible!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Ungodly Hour**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words: **2304  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin.  
**Spoilers:** Spoilers from both season 1 and 2

**Summary:** Morgana returns to Camelot and Merlin seems to be the only one who understands why she is back. Why does no one listen to him and what consequences will it all have? Emotions run high, but Merlin must decide where his loyalty lies.

**AN: Any and all mistakes are completely my own. **

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter. It is long, but I don't think anyway will be bothered about it. Here is goes...**

**Chapter 7**

Merlin had promised Gaius not to tell Arthur anything before he had found decent proof. That would not be an easy task, however, and Merlin had absolutely no idea how to even begin at it. Maybe he should have Morgana give him useful information to start with. That was a bad idea; like Morgana would just tell him things.

The young servant sighed, letting his mind drift off. She must be meeting with Morgause again. Maybe he could have Arthur witness all of it. Then again, how would Merlin even know when Morgana would meet with her half sister. This was hopeless. The first time Merlin had simply been lucky he had seen Morgana leave for the forest.

The King's ward had been back for two days now and Merlin tried not to leave her out of his sight. It was everything but easy, though. Arthur was keeping him very busy with chores and stuff to do that didn't even seem to have a purpose.

"And then you should scrub the floor," Arthur finished his sentence.

Merlin only wished he had been listening to the first part. He had no idea what Arthur really wanted from him. He smiled, however, nodding his head to make Arthur believe he had understood him completely.

"Where is your head, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

It seemed Merlin had not been convincing enough. "Nowhere," he quickly said. He conjured up his most decent smile. "It's been a busy day, that's all."

"You are a terrible liar, have I told you that before?" Arthur said, smirking. He stumped Merlin on the back as he walked by him. "What is wrong?" he asked again then, turning to look Merlin in the eyes.

"Have you spoken to Morgana recently?" Merlin asked. He remembered his promise to Gaius, but that didn't mean he couldn't try and figure what Arthur was thinking about all this.

"A few times," Arthur answered, frowning. He let his gaze drift away, remembering the times he had spoken to her. He quickly refocused again. "Why?"

"Gwen seems very worried about her," Merlin explained. It wasn't exactly a lie. Gwen had spoken to him about Morgana's silent behavior. He had wanted to tell her to be careful, but of course he couldn't. It would only upset Gwen more and she would be in danger from Morgana. Merlin didn't even know anymore if Morgana would mind eliminating Gwen is she posed as a danger.

"What did she say then?" Arthur wanted to know. He suddenly seemed alert.

"Nothing special," Merlin answered, "just that Morgana always seemed quiet and distant."

"She's still processing everything that has happened," Arthur defended her.

This was not good, Merlin knew Arthur wasn't suspecting anything. He cleared his throat, thinking of what he could say next. "Yes," he eventually sighed, "yes, she has been through a lot, that's probably it."

"Merlin," Arthur said quiet loud, rolling his eyes, "what is it?"

"She's hiding something," Merlin blurted out. Immediately, he regretting having said those words.

Arthur's mouth popped open a little, his eyes narrowing as if he was trying to find a sign that Merlin was only kidding. He couldn't find any sign. "What would she be hiding?" he asked, his voice rather cold.

Merlin swallowed heavily. He should just shut up. "I don't know," he sighed, "I am probably imagining things."

Arthur didn't say anything for a moment. The silence hung heavily down on Merlin who just wanted Arthur to say anything. "I should start repair your armor," Merlin said, needing to break the silence.

"You should," was all Arthur said.

MMM

Merlin couldn't help himself. When seeing Morgana walk towards the forest, he simply had to follow her. This time, he was more careful. He even used magic to make sure his footsteps could not be heard. Morgana chose another place now, and not even a minute after she had come to a halt, Morgause appeared.

"I have it," Morgana smiled, triumph in her eyes. Lifting her coat, she took out a small book. It looked awfully old, like it could fall apart any moment. The eldest sister took it over with care, examining it with the most interest.

"It's beautiful," she smiled, "you have done a wonderful job, Morgana."

"I am sorry it took me so long," Morgana apologized, "it seems like there is always someone watching me. Uther, Arthur, Merlin. Even Gwen."

"Do they suspect something?" Morgause sounded alarmed. Her hand reached forward, gently touching her sister's hair.

"No," Morgause answered, "they all believe I have just been going through a hard time."

Merlin knew she was lying, but what he didn't know was why. It seemed she didn't want Morgause to know about him. Was Morgana actually protecting him? That seemed impossible and a chill ran down Merlin's back.

"Good," Morgause smiled, letting her hand drop to Morgana's shoulder, "don't worry, you will soon be able to be yourself again."

"I am tired of being this woman that I am not," Morgana sighed, "of being the King's loving ward."

"I know, sister," Morgause smiled, her voice warm, "but like I said, everything will soon be over."

Morgana smiled as well just as Morgause disappeared, the small book still clenched in between her fingers. A whirlwind filled the air, dead leaves soaring up and when it finally became calm again, Morgana was staring at empty air.

Merlin held his breath. He would have to wait until Morgana was gone as well to leave. He did not want to be caught again. His plan worked! Morgana left, not even looking behind to make sure she hadn't been followed. As soon as it was safe enough, Merlin came out of his hiding place.

Almost running back to the castle, he hurried to see Gaius.

"Merlin?" Gaius seemed worried when seeing Merlin so out of breath.

"I saw them again," he said, still gasping for more air, "Morgana gave a book to Morgause. That must be why she's back; to get something."

Gaius frowned. "Are you sure?"

"I saw it with my own eyes, Gaius," Merlin said, throwing his hands in the air, "why don't you believe me?"

"I do," Gaius quickly said. He moved some stuff around as if he needed to keep his hands busy. "It's just hard to believe, Merlin, I'm sorry. This is Morgana we're talking about."

"I know," Merlin sighed, understanding what Gaius was telling him, "I can hardly believe it myself. She always seemed like the one person in the world that would always do what was right."

Gaius didn't say anything, he simply looked at Merlin, doubt still filling his eyes.

"She seemed like she had a pure heart," Merlin continued speaking, letting his gaze drift of. It was like everything around him became unfocused, it just wasn't important anymore. Only his memories mattered now.

"Merlin?"

Gaius' voice brought him back. Merlin's eyes widened for a moment as he tried to remember what he had been talking about in the first place.

"Did you see what book she gave Morgause?" Gaius asked.

"Not really," Merlin sighed, knowing he was being much of a use, "it was old, that I could see, very old and small."

"There are a lot of old and small books in Camelot, Merlin," Gaius said.

"I know." Merlin wanted to curse himself for not having taken a better look at the book. In his mind, he was already trying to think of a way to gain more information from Morgana. "Morgause said that _it_ would happen soon. You and me both know what that means. They are going to kill Uther soon and that means Arthur will be in danger as well."

Gaius took in a deep breath. "We still have nothing," he said, "we have nothing to save the King."

"Nothing _yet_," Merlin corrected him. Not taking any chances was getting them nowhere and so the young warlock knew what he had to do next.

MMM

Morgana was walking through the halls of the castle when Merlin spotted her. She didn't seem to be going anywhere in particular. Then again, her task had been fulfilled. She had come back to retrieve a book and now Morgause had it in possession. Merlin even wondered what she was still doing here.

If only the young servant knew what that old and small book was for.

"It's rude to follow people around," Morgana said, not even looking behind her.

Merlin wasn't surprised that he had been caught. Actually, he hadn't been secretive about following her so he hadn't been caught really.

"I wasn't following you," Merlin said, keeping a safe distance away from her. It was the truth. He had been heading for Arthur's chambers. Morgana just happened to cross his path.

"That's a change then," Morgana said. Merlin could hear her smile. She turned around when seeing that Merlin was trying to catch up with her. Merlin stopped walking suddenly, making sure they were still a few feet apart.

"Why are you still here?" Merlin asked. He didn't care anymore whether he was being careful or not. There was no one around that could hear them anyway. The hall was completely abandoned. It didn't matter either that Merlin knew about the book.

"I don't understand-"

"You gave Morgause a book," Merlin interrupted her. He didn't want to play any games. "What is it for?"

Morgana chuckled. "You want me to tell you that?"

Merlin didn't say anything. He refused to break away his gaze from her. He would stare into her eyes for hours if that was what it would take to show her that he wasn't kidding around.

"I won't," Morgana said, serious again, "tell you what it's for. You already know too much, actually."

"Because for some strange reason you told me everything," Merlin said, sounding casually while slowly nodding his head, "that's another fact that has me mesmerized."

"I tried to explain it all to you," she sighed, "I failed."

"And I tried to help you," Merlin said, his voice hard, "you refused."

Morgana didn't say anything, his gaze having suddenly grown very soft. "You will fail," she whispered, her voice sad as well. "Merlin, can't you see?" Morgana swallowed heavily. "You will lose so much and there is nothing I can do to help you. I wish I could, truly, but you are lost."

"I won't give up," Merlin told her, certain of his words, "I will fight this until the very end."

Morgana was now the one that slowly nodded. "I hadn't expected anything else from you," she smiled genuinely, "that's what I admire. You are stubborn and brave."

Merlin didn't know what to do with this. Morgana seemed to have let her guard down for him, she seemed to be sharing her emotions with him and Merlin couldn't help but think that he understood her completely.

"Things could have been so different," he sighed. He took a step forward, his hand slowly stretching out. He wasn't sure why he was doing this. It was like he wasn't in control of himself.

"I know," Morgana whispered. She too stretched out her hand and their fingers touched gently. Merlin felt a sudden warmth run from the tips of his fingers all the way to his heart.

"I will miss you," Morgana said, taking in a deep breath, "truly."

Merlin nodded. He should say something back, this might be his last chance. His mouth felt dry, however, and Merlin was suddenly lost for words.

"Morgana?" It was Gwen's voice who called out to her.

Morgana and Merlin quickly retracted their hands, adjusting their attitudes to normal one again. Morgana became all tall looking again, full of confidence while Merlin suddenly appeared like an awkward servant once more.

"Is everything okay?" Morgana's maidservant asked. She came to stand next to Morgana, her gaze shifting from her mistress to Merlin and back again.

Morgana looked Merlin straight in the eyes, her eyes seemingly apologetic. Merlin didn't understand it, but he knew something was about to happen that he would not like at all.

"He threatened me," Morgana suddenly said. Her voice trembled slightly as she spoke. "I'm so glad you are here, Gwen," she turned to embrace her, "he scares me so much!"

"I don't understand," Gwen said, confusion in her her eyes. She took Morgana into her embrace, her eyes scanning Merlin, confused.

"Merlin said the most horrible things," Morgana continued speaking, "he accused me of wanting to kill Uther and Arthur!"

"What?" Gwen couldn't hide her shock. Her eyes widened, her lips parted in disgust. "Merlin, is this true?" she asked.

Merlin didn't know what to say or do. He was too astonished to say or do anything!

"Merlin?" Gwen asked again, her voice high.

"I..." Merlin couldn't finish his sentence. Morgana's actions had him completely disorientated. Suddenly, he didn't even seem to know anymore how to react to such an accusation. He should lie, he should tell Gwen Morgana is just distressed from everything that has happened to her the past few days, but his lips remained shut.

_Run!_ Morgana's voice sounded clearly in his head. It caught Merlin by surprise, making him gasp softly. Her voice inside his head wasn't something he was used to.

_Run!_ she sounded again and Merlin did so. What other choice did he have? Gwen and Morgana would be going to Uther with this and who would the King believe? A servant or his ward? Even if Merlin denied having said such words, Morgana would make Uther believe he did.

Gaius had been right, Merlin had nothing to support his accusation and he had nothing to defend himself. Even Arthur would take Morgana's side because Merlin was so stupid to have told him he suspected Morgana was up to something.

Running was all he could do.

**AN: Another chapter done. It's quiet long and I don't even know where it all came from. I love writing Merlin and Morgana together and the drama makes it all the more fun. I can't wait to find out what you guys think of it. **

**What will happen next? Will Merlin be okay? What will Morgana do? What is that little book for? When will Morgause attack? Many, many questions, but I will answer them as soon as possible!**

**Reviews are always welcome :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Ungodly Hour**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1652  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin.  
**Spoilers:** Spoilers from both season 1 and 2

**Summary:** Morgana returns to Camelot and Merlin seems to be the only one who understands why she is back. Why does no one listen to him and what consequences will it all have? Emotions run high, but Merlin must decide where his loyalty lies.

**AN: Any and all mistakes are completely my own.**

**I know; what was I thinking? I have not posted a chapter since August and I feel terrible for it! Don't fear, I have not forgotten about this story. Here is chapter 8 and I hope you will enjoy it!**

**Chapter 8**

Gaius had been right, Merlin had nothing to support his accusation and he had nothing to defend himself. Even Arthur would take Morgana's side because Merlin was so stupid to have told him he suspected Morgana was up to something.

Running was all he could do.

M M M

Having nowhere else to go, Merlin decided to return to Gaius. Nothing all was lost yet. Morgana might tell the King Merlin had accused her of treason, all that the servant would have to do was deny this.

"Merlin," Gaius said, his eyes widening when he saw his young ward. Merlin looked horrible. His hair was a mess. His chest was moving rapidly up and down. "What is wrong?" he immediately continued asking.

"Morgana," Merlin simply explained, trying to get his breathing to slow down, "she told Gwen I accused her of betrayal. By now the King will now as well."

"You did what?" Gaius was completely shocked.

"I'm sorry, Gaius," Merlin apologized, feeling how his panic and fear was not disappearing. On the contrary, he only now realized how stupid he had been. "I had to do something," he defended his actions, "I couldn't just sit around and watch her conspire with Morgause."

"You promised me, Merlin," Gaius said, disappointment in his voice. He turned around and started arranging his books again like he had been doing so before.

"I'm sorry," Merlin repeated, his voice soft.

"There is nothing you can do now," Gaius sighed, letting a book drop heavily down on the table. "Guards will be here soon to take you in for questioning."

"That's okay," Merlin said, sitting down at the table, "I'll just tell them Morgana is wrong, that I said no such thing."

"And you believe Uther will just assume you are speaking the truth?" Gaius needed to keep his voice under control, but Merlin could see his uncle was distressed by the way he was clenching a book between his hands. "You just shouldn't have spoken with Morgana."

Merlin didn't say anything. What could he say? Maybe Gaius was right. He should have stayed away from her, at least until he had some proof.

"Perhaps Arthur can help you," Gaius proposed after a moment of silence.

"I don't know..." Merlin sighed.

"What have you done?" Gaius demanded to know.

"I... might have said some things he didn't like much," Merlin said carefully. He didn't want to distress Gaius more. He didn't seem to be succeeding however.

"_Merlin_!" Gaius almost yelled. He just couldn't believe how incredibly idiotic his nephew had been.

"I just wanted to find out what he thought about Morgana," Merlin defended himself again, "I am just trying to help them. I am even trying to save them!"

Gaius sighed. "I know," he said, his voice was suddenly much kinder, "you'll just have to convince the King that you meant no harm."

The doors of their chambers flew open. Four guards entered, Knight Leon leading them. He didn't seem to be enjoying it however. It seemed like he knew that arresting Merlin would have grave consequences. Merlin couldn't help but wonder, though, where Arthur was.

"I'm here for Merlin," Leon announced.

Gaius only nodded. There was truly nothing else he could do. Merlin was too stunned to resist either. He let Leon and the guards guide him away from Gaius and towards the King. Not knowing what the expect really, Merlin could only swallow heavily.

M M M

The King's gaze seemed to pierce straight through Merlin. It was like he didn't even look at him as a person, just as an object. It sent shivers down Merlin's spine to have that thought. It was very quiet in the Great Hall, yet it was filled with people. Every Knight was present, as were a dozen more guards. Gwen was there as well, standing next to Gaius who couldn't help but appear sad. Merlin could see on his uncle's face how little faith he had in this situation.

Merlin stopped himself from gazing around. It made his appear anxious. He had seen one thing immediately, though. Morgana was not there.

"Do you deny to have made such allegations?" the King asked. His voice was cold, distant.

"I said no such thing, Sire," Merlin defended himself. His voice was soft and Merlin wished he could have sound stronger somehow.

"You claim the Lady Morgana has lied?" the King asked, frowning.

"No," Merlin quickly said. This time, his voice was filled with confidence. "Perhaps she misunderstood me, I would never accuse her of something like that."

"Arthur," Uther suddenly said, his gaze shifting towards his son who was standing next to him, "he is your servant. What is your opinion on this matter?"

Arthur took a step forward. He looked briefly towards Merlin, but he soon focused on his father again. It seemed he couldn't even properly look at him and Merlin swallowed heavily. This was not good, not good at all.

The Prince cleared his throat. "Merlin can have a very vivid imagination," he simply said.

"That is all?" Uther asked, his eyebrows raised. It seemed Arthur was just as shocked by this whole situation as Merlin himself.

"Morgana was frightened," Uther continued speaking, shifting his attention towards Merlin again, "she said you threatened her. She was even afraid to be in the same room as you."

Merlin couldn't say anything. Whatever would escape his lips, they would only make matters worse. He had to admit, though, that Morgana seemed to have everyone fooled.

"Guinevere," Uther called to her. Gwen took a step forward now. She quickly bowed through her knees for a brief moment, not looking at the King. "My Lord," she said, humble.

"You have been Morgana's loyal and trusted friend," Uther said. It should be a compliment, but the way the King spoke, it sounded more of an accusation; like his ward really shouldn't have a maid as friend. "You were there when Merlin made the accusation, is that correct?"

Merlin's eyes widened. This could not be happening! Gwen hadn't been there at all, she had only arrived when the conversation between Merlin and Morgana had ended. That and no real accusations had taken place. Holding his breath, Merlin waited on Gwen to answer the King.

"No, my Lord," Gwen answered. Her fingers were intertwined together as if to make sure she wouldn't be fumbling with them. "I only saw them speaking to each other, I did not hear what was said."

Merlin would have sighed with relief, but this was hardly the time and place. He should have known, really, that Gwen would never lie, not about this.

"The Lady Morgana speaking with Arthur's manservant?" Uther said, not seeming to believe it. "Why would she be speaking to him at all?"

"They have spoken to each other many times," Gwen explained, sounding a little awkward. Her face flooded red. It was like she was revealing all of her friends secrets.

"Since she has returned?" Uther wanted to know.

"Yes, my Lord," Gwen answered before swallowing heavily, "they even made a walk through the forest just hours after she had returned."

Uther turned to look at Merlin again. "Do you deny this?"

"No, Sire" Merlin said. Denying that wouldn't do him any good. "I just ran into her and we got talking." Merlin wished he could have used different words. He was speaking to the King after all.

"Morgana informed me already," Uther explained, anger in his voice now. He took a step towards Merlin who couldn't help but cringe back a little. "She went for a walk, couldn't stand the four walls around her. You followed her, thought she might meet with the witch Morgause."

Merlin wanted to say something, but his mouth had gone very dry all of a sudden. His gaze shifted towards Arthur, nearly begging him for help, but the Prince was staring at the floor, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I think Arthur doesn't know half of the imagination you have," Uther said. His eyes were very cold and Merlin couldn't even look at them. He turned his gaze to his uncle whose sadness had only increased. This was not going well after all.

"I-" Merlin closed his mouth again. Morgana had full control over this situation and she wasn't even present. Merlin could say whatever he wanted, it wouldn't help him in any way. On the contrary, it seemed that whatever he said, was always working in his disadvantage.

"This madness must stop," Uther sneered, "lock him away in the dungeons."

"My Lord!" It was Gaius who protested.

"Some time down there might help him think about what he is doing," Uther said. With one gaze, he managed to lay silence on everyone in the room. "The Lady Morgana is my ward and I will tolerate anyone hurting her in any way."

"Father," Arthur said, his voice loud and clear, "I'm sure Merlin has just been mistaken. If he can apologize to Morgana-"

"No," Uther quickly stopped his son from speaking any more. His tone was final. "Time in the dungeons will help him think."

Nothing else could be said. Merlin felt four strong hands take him by his arms, pulling him back. This simply could not be happening!

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, searching for the Prince's gaze.

"I'll get you out," Arthur whispered as he suddenly appeared before Merlin, "just shut up and I will be able to help you."

With that, Merlin was being guided away from everyone he knew. Away from Gwen and Gaius, away from Arthur. When finally being locked away in a dark and filthy cell, Merlin tried to figure out what would happen next. Morgana had him under full control, she even had Uther under her control.

And there he stood, behind locked bars for who knew how long. There was nothing he could do, absolutely nothing.

**AN: That was it again. This does not look good for Merlin, doesn't it? I loved writing Uther in this chapter, I only hope he was IC. I will post the next chapter soon and that is a promise I will not break :)**

**In the mean, let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Ungodly Hour**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:**  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin.  
**Spoilers:** Spoilers from both season 1 and 2

**Summary:** Morgana returns to Camelot and Merlin seems to be the only one who understands why she is back. Why does no one listen to him and what consequences will it all have? Emotions run high, but Merlin must decide where his loyalty lies.

**AN: Any and all mistakes are completely my own!**

**Her is the next chapter of my story. I hope it is good, but I guess you'll find that out soon...here is goes.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

As the evening had started, Merlin felt more alone than ever. No sounds could be heard, not even shadows could be seen. Wherever Merlin looked, he only saw emptiness. When there finally was a sound, Merlin was startled by it. It seemed like the silence was already starting to be familiar to him.

God, he hated cells. They messed with his head too much.

It was Arthur who appeared before him, his fingers clenching the bars of the cell door. He seemed angry, more than that even, he seemed enraged.

"You're an idiot!" he yelled, not even bothering to greet his servant.

"I know," Merlin simply agreed, sighing.

"A fool!" Arthur's eyes pierced Merlin's.

Merlin only nodded. It was best to let Arthur rage on for a moment. He needed to get this of his chest obviously. He patiently listened to the Prince calling him a bunch of names. He should feel offended really, but Merlin couldn't care less. He needed to get out of this cell and he knew Arthur was his best chance for that to happen.

"A moron, a twit, an imbecile!" Arthur took in a deep breath then. "Say something," he almost sneered.

"You're right," Merlin simply said.

"I tried to get you out," Arthur sighed, his hands releasing the bars, "you're still going to have to spent a whole two days in here."

"Two days?" Merlin couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't have two days and he certainly couldn't allow Morgana to stay unsupervised for that long. She could be doing anything in that time, she could even attack Camelot and Merlin would be powerless.

"You shouldn't have said those things," Arthur snapped at him. "Seriously, Merlin, what were you thinking?"

"That I am right," he said. He already was in a cell for two days apparently, so what harm could it do really to speak his mind?

"What?" Arthur's eyes narrowed.

Merlin could read the Prince's thoughts at this very moment. Arthur was thinking he was crazy and perhaps he was, but he wasn't wrong. Why was it, that whenever he told the truth, he was being disregarded as just a servant? It drove Merlin crazy.

"I am right about Morgana," he explained, trying to make himself sound confident, "I saw her in the forest with Morgause. They met twice already."

"You're lying," Arthur said, his voice hard, "Morgana wouldn't do such thing. She certainly wouldn't be conspiring with Morgause."

"And why not?" Merlin asked, "they are half sisters after all."

Arthur's gaze widened, shock filling his eyes. This wasn't good, though. Merlin could see it that all this just made Arthur think even worse of him.

"Ask your father," Merlin continued speaking, "ask him for the truth. You have to believe me, Arthur, Morgana wants the King dead. When have I ever lied to yo?"

Arthur didn't say anything. He just stared at his servant.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked. He needed the Prince to say something, anything! Why was Arthur standing there like his mind had gone blank?

Arthur suddenly took in a deep breath. Without saying a word, he turned around and left. Merlin couldn't believe this had just happened. Arthur had left him here, all alone, without another word.

"Arthur?" Merlin yelled out now, but there was only silence again.

M M M

As Merlin had just let himself drop down to the cold floor, feeling devastated and lost, new footsteps approached. They were different, though, light and almost...elegant.

"This is not what I wanted," Morgana's voice came before Merlin could even see her.

"You should have known, though," Merlin replied, his voice soft.

Morgana looked as usual; dressed in a long emerald green gown that matched the color of her eyes perfectly, her hair tide together in a plaid that lay loosely over her shoulder.

"I had no choice," she said, looking at Merlin with pity, "this is for your own good."

"What are you talking about?" Merlin wanted to know. He suddenly didn't even know why Morgana was here. Nothing she did made any sense anymore.

"Nothing," Morgana smiled faintly. "I just came to tell you that I am glad to see you are okay."

"I am locked in a cell for another two days at least," Merlin said, trying to remain calm, "maybe even longer because I think I just made Arthur very angry with me. I am not okay."

"I can accept that," Morgana said, her gaze down now. She was looking at her hands as she spoke again. "You are angry and you should be."

"Great," Merlin said, throwing his arms in the air in disbelief. "You accept it. What am I supposed to do with that? You speak in riddles again and it is driving me insane!"

"Don't you understand, Merlin?" Morgana asked. Her gaze pierced through Merlin's eyes again. She took a step closer to the cell. All that Merlin had to do was reach out his hand and he could touch her face.

"I don't understand," he sighed. He felt a sadness wash over him. It was like this was the first time that he truly realized what Morgana was doing. He had no hope for her anymore.

Her hand suddenly reached through the bars of the cell door. Gently, she laid her palm on his cheek. Merlin was too shocked to do anything. He could only think about the warm touch, about her gentle fingers on his skin.

And then it was gone.

"I'm safe here," Merlin suddenly realized, "that's what you wanted."

Morgana smiled. "This is goodbye, I think." Her smile disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"No," Merlin said, his voice raised. He took only two steps forward and he had reached the cell door. "Don't do this," he spoke, knowing he more sounded like begging, "please, Morgana, don't!"

"It's already happening," she said. Her gaze became very distant suddenly, like she was hearing and seeing things no one else could. "Morgause is here."

"Morgana, you don't have to do this," Merlin said, "you can still turn away from her because you owe her nothing! You hear me? Nothing!"

"I'm sorry," Morgana sighed.

"Who is coming with her?" Merlin asked. He needed to know as much as possible and he could only hope Morgana would be willing to share it with him. What did she have to lose?

Morgana's gaze locked with Merlin's again. "The Doomed Ones," she said, "I don't know much about them. Morgause said she would use them to fight her way into the city, into the castle."

"Like she did last time," Merlin said, understanding, "she used the Knights of Medhir after she had put a sleeping spell on everyone. She would have succeeded then-"

"If it hadn't been for you," Morgana finished his sentence. "You poisoning me was what stopped her."

Merlin didn't say anything. All he could think of was that any moment now, chaos would break out and he was stuck in a tiny cell. He would have to break out, no matter what the consequences were.

"Like you said," Morgana continued speaking, "you're safe down here. You won't be harmed."

"And all the rest?" Merlin tried to make her come to senses. "People will die, Morgana, and I'm not speaking of one or two. You don't want that, I know you don't."

"You're right," Morgana agreed. She took another step away from the cell, away from Merlin. "I don't want innocent people to get hurt. I have no other choice however."

"I'll stop this," Merlin assured her, swearing it to both Morgana as to himself, "I will stop this!"

Morgana nodded. "Goodbye and good luck then."

With those words, she turned around and left the cells. Merlin didn't call after her. What was the point? He needed to think of a plan, that was all that mattered right now. Only his mind was coming up empty.

Outside, a first scream sounded, echoing through the night. It had begun.

M M M

What else could he have done? The noises outside were getting louder, more intense and Merlin refused to sit back and do nothing.

"_Abries_," he said, his right hand stretched towards the heavy cell door. Sparks and fire appeared for a moment and the cell door flew backwards. Smoke was starting the cloud Merlin's vision, but he had been down here enough times to know his way out blind.

Arriving upstairs, he found it completely deserted. There was not one guard around. Merlin hadn't expected it any else. Camelot was under attack so the last person they would be worrying about was a servant locked up.

Rushing down the hall, he found the first living soul. It was Knight Leon, rushing towards him, a sword clenched in between his hands.

"What is happening?" Merlin wanted to know.

"We are under attack," Leon explained with the little breath he still had in his lungs.

"Who is attacking? Who is helping Morgause?" Merlin wanted to know. Perhaps Leon knew something more than just their name.

"I don't know," he answered. He sounded annoyed to be held under questioning by Merlin. "I must go now! I need to get more weapons."

"You have no idea at all?" Merlin asked again.

"No," Leon said. He pushed past Merlin and started running again.

That had not helped Merlin at all. Leon didn't mention anything about Morgana, though. Perhaps he could regard that as something positive. Perhaps she wasn't fighting alongside her half sister after all.

Running through another few halls, Merlin finally reached Gaius' chambers. Fear filled his chest however when seeing how deserted it was. Gaius wasn't here which meant he could be anywhere. He could even be hurt.

Turning around, wanting to leave the chambers behind, he suddenly stood eye in eye with Morgause herself. Her gaze appeared vicious, as if she was looking down at her worst enemy.

Merlin swallowed heavily. This was not good, not good at all. Morgause's hand raised, ready to use magic and all Merlin could do, was panic. He needed to think of a counter spell fast or he would be lost. After all that had happened already, Merlin simply didn't want to die at Morgause's hand.

**AN: And another chapter done. I promised to post it quickly and I have not lied. I tried my best to avoid any mistakes (grammar and/or spelling), but I have this strange feeling some slipped through... I hope the chapter was good, however, and I enjoyed writing the scene between Merlin and Morgana. I can't stress enough how much I love the pairing!**

**For those who live in the UK, enjoy the first episode of series three of Merlin! I am so jealous of you guys, but I will be able to watch it tomorrow. I hope it will be fantastic!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Ungodly Hour**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words: **1401  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin.  
**Spoilers:** Spoilers from both season 1 and 2

**Summary:** Morgana returns to Camelot and Merlin seems to be the only one who understands why she is back. Why does no one listen to him and what consequences will it all have? Emotions run high, but Merlin must decide where his loyalty lies.

**AN: Any and all mistakes are completely my own.**

**Thank you, those that reviewed my previous chapter. They are what keep me writing and I hope not to disappoint. I have only one word for you: enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

Morgause's hand raised, ready to use magic on Merlin. It could possibly even be deadly magic and yet, all that Merlin could do, was stare at her. This could not be his end, not like this.

Another arm forced Morgause to lower hers suddenly. _Morgana_. She was here!

"What are you doing?" Morgause demanded to know, furious as she had been stopped.

"He's no threat to us," Morgana explained. She didn't seem afraid of Morgause and she certainly wasn't scared to stand up for her own beliefs. It was a glimpse of the old King's ward that Merlin now saw and he knew he had to use the knowledge for his advantage. Morgana could still be saved.

"He is," Morgause countered, "you told me, Morgana, he is a sorcerer."

"He accused me of betrayal and nobody listened to him," Morgana said. She was actually defending Merlin no matter what she said. She was saving his life.

"And soon the King will be dead," Morgause smiled, "nobody will listen to him then."

"Exactly," Morgana agreed. A smile filled her face.

Morgause laid her hand on Morgana's shoulder. She looked her straight in the eyes. "I hope you know what you are doing," she whispered. Looking back to Merlin one more time, she left Gaius' chambers.

Morgana turned around as well, wanting to leave Merlin behind.

"Don't," Merlin heard himself beg. He didn't want to, it only made himself sound so desperate, but he simply couldn't help it. "Please, don't do this."

As Morgana's gaze locked with his, Merlin swallowed heavily. How had it come this far? When had it all start going wrong? Merlin knew these answers, though. He didn't want to accept them however.

She looked graceful, even now after all that had happened the past few hours, past few days. Her green eyes shone brilliant, her skin like only porcelain dolls should have.

"What else can I do," she whispered, sadness filling her voice.

Should it be comforting Merlin that she too found this difficult? It didn't. Nothing could comfort him at this stage.

"I am begging you, Morgana," Merlin said, trying to sound stronger this time, "stop. You can still-"

"What?" Her voice broke and with it, Merlin's heart. "I can still come back? Everything can still return to normal? It's impossible."

She was right. There was no point of return anymore. That didn't mean Morgana was lost. Merlin refused to believe that. She could still be saved. He could still save her.

"Help me," Merlin said, stretching out his hand. He could feel how Morgana's gaze fell upon it. "Take my hand and come with me. We can still save-"

"No," her answer came quickly, though, she did not seem certain of her answer.

It were these little moments that gave Merlin hope, that had given him hope since the very beginning. He couldn't understand why he was the only one. Why hadn't Arthur seen it? Why hadn't he tried? Or even the King?

"I'm sorry, Merlin," Morgana said after having taken a deep breathe to steady herself, "I made my choice a long time ago and I will stand by it."

A loud crash coming from down the hall startled Merlin. He knew that wall had been broken as dust started filling the room. Another loud bang could be hear and this time, the windows around them broke. They seemed protected though as none of the glass hit them. Merlin gazed at Morgana. He knew this was her doing, she was protecting him.

"I will miss you," he said, fighting to stay in control of himself.

"We both are loyal, Merlin," Morgana smiled faintly, "to different people. It simply cannot be."

Merlin nodded slowly. "I know."

Behind Morgana, a figure appeared again. Her long blond curls stood in strong contrast with Morgana's black hair. Even with all their differences in appearing, they looked so alike. It was only now that Merlin realized this. They had the same gaze, the same determination filling their eyes.

Merlin knew he had lost. He had tried to win Morgana over and he had failed. Having nowhere else to turn to anymore, Merlin ran passed them. He forbid himself to look behind, to look at Morgana one more time. It would only make this more difficult.

Running like he had never run before, Merlin set out to meet Arthur. If only he wasn't too late.

M M M

The walls around him were falling apart. It seemed the castle was taking heavy blows and Merlin didn't even know what caused it. The Doomed Ones could still be anyone, anything. What if they weren't even human?

Crossing a corridor, Merlin could suddenly see Gwen running in the distance. He had to know if she was okay and so he started sprinting towards her. Only a few seconds later had he caught up with her.

"Gwen!" he called out. Loud noises were surrounding them which made it hard for them to hear each other.

"Thank God, you are okay!" Gwen exclaimed, relief filling her eyes. She embraced him for a moment and Merlin could feel she was making the moment last as long as possible; like they would never be able to hug again.

"Have you seen Arthur?" Merlin asked her now that he knew she was not hurt. They broke their hug apart, but Gwen's hand was still resting on Merlin's shoulder.

She shook her head. "I haven't seen Morgana either," she was obviously worried about her, "what if she's hurt?"

Merlin thought carefully about his words. The last thing he wanted to do was lie to her. "She's strong, she won't let anyone hurt her that easily." These words weren't a lie. "I have to find Arthur," he continued speaking, but he was cut of by a scream escaping Gwen's lips.

Someone was behind him and it was frightening Gwen.

Turning around, Merlin knew he was standing eye in eye with one of the Doomed Ones. He had anticipated a lot, but not this. The Doomed One had no eyes, only two dark and empty eye-sockets. Where he should have skin, only black leather could be seen. The Doomed One was dressed in a filthy brown vest and trousers, a stench coming from him that made Merlin want to gag.

The Doomed One drew out a long, bended sword, its blade shining in the moonlight.

"RUN!" was all Merlin could say. He pushed Gwen forward and away from whatever the Doomed One truly was. They ran, faster than they had ever run before. Going left into another abandoned hallway, Merlin and Gwen hid underneath a niche, shadows all around them.

With some luck, the Doomed One wouldn't be able to see them standing there. Merlin, whose arms were firmly around Gwen's shoulders, held his breath. Underneath his arms, he could feel Gwen's heartbeat strong and rapid.

Footsteps were closing in and all Merlin could think was how he would have to use magic in front of Gwen. He couldn't even begin to imagine how she would react to it.

Preparing himself to use the most powerful magic he had, Merlin took in another deep breath. Gwen would see him use magic, but it was to save her life after all. How mad could she truly be with him then?

The stench came closer, like a suffocating smoke. Merlin was ready. It was now or never. Before he could even speak one word, however, sounds of clashing swords resounded through the hall.

Gwen and Merlin carefully glanced towards the sound. The Doomed One was fighting Arthur. This should be good, Merlin should feel thrilled, but he couldn't help but think how strong the Doomed One appeared. In no time, he had Arthur cornered, his sword crashing down on Arthur's again and again.

The force was too great and the Prince was forced to drop his sword. The Doomed One kicked it away with one swift movement. Arthur was defenseless and he knew it as well. His eyes widened, his gaze looking around for something to help him, only to find Gwen and Merlin stare at him.

"Run!" Arthur yelled.

Merlin and Gwen stood frozen however. This didn't seem real and yet, it was happening. Merlin tried to think of something, of any magic that could help him, but his gaze simply stayed locked with Arthur's.

This could not be his end.

**AN: And another chapter is done. I hope you recognized the part that was already in chapter 1. From her on out, anything can basically happen, but I hope not to disappoint. The next chapter will arrive soon so do not fear...more is coming :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Ungodly Hour**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words: **2166  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin.  
**Spoilers:** Spoilers from both season 1 and 2

**Summary:** Morgana returns to Camelot and Merlin seems to be the only one who understands why she is back. Why does no one listen to him and what consequences will it all have? Emotions run high, but Merlin must decide where his loyalty lies.

**AN: Any and all mistakes are completely my own.**

**Here is the next chapter. I tried my best to avoid mistakes, but of course, some always slip through. I hope the chapter will be enjoyed so go on...start reading :)**

**Chapter 11**

"Run!" Arthur yelled.

Merlin and Gwen stood frozen however. This didn't seem real and yet, it was happening. Merlin tried to think of something, of any magic that could help him, but his gaze simply stayed locked with Arthur's.

This could not be his end.

"The Lady Morgana," Merlin quickly said, taking a step towards the Doomed One. He could feel Gwen stiffen behind him, not understanding what he was doing.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur demanded to know, his voice hard.

The Doomed One slowly turned around, his hollow eye-sockets watching Merlin with suspicion. He could actually see him, Merlin could feel it as a shiver ran down his spine.

"The Lady Morgana," Merlin repeated, "she does not wish to see the Crown Prince get hurt." He swallowed heavily as the Doomed One took another step closer to him. "I know you are aware of that," he added. He tried to remain in control of his voice, but he couldn't help but have it tremble. He swallowed heavily, patiently waiting on the Doomed One's next move.

The Doomed One inhaled deeply, taking in Merlin's scent. A low growl escaped his lip-less mouth as he turned away from them and strode down the hall, looking for someone else he could fight.

Gwen ran passed Merlin towards Arthur, kneeling down besides him, she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" she wanted to know.

Arthur stood up with her help. Picking up his sword, he looked at Merlin. "Why did you say that," he asked, "about Morgana? How did you even know that monster would stop?"

Merlin looked Arthur straight in the eyes. He wanted to say 'I told you so', but that somehow didn't seem to fit this situation.

"Like I said," he eventually spoke, "Morgana is with Morgause."

"I can't believe it," Gwen exhaled.

Arthur still didn't seem to believe it either. He shook his head slightly. "But how did you know?" he asked eventually. Anger crossed his eyes as he thought about Morgana's betrayal.

Merlin didn't say answer him anything. His gaze shifted from Arthur to a crying Gwen.

"Merlin?" Arthur became angry with him now. He wasn't planning on waiting for his explanation.

"She told me," Merlin carefully answered. He didn't know why he said this. He should have just lied, he should have told them he caught her. In stead, he told them the truth and it felt right. "I followed her into the forest and I saw her meet with Morgause, with her half sister. Morgana later told me everything when she knew I had seen her."

"This isn't happening," Gwen cried softly, still not believing this.

"They want the King dead," Merlin continued speaking, "we should find him."

Arthur nodded. It seemed now that he had a task, he could focus again. Turning to Gwen, he embraced her quickly. "Go to the Great Hall," he said to her next, "take care of the wounded."

Gwen nodded. "Be careful out there," she whispered, looking at both men gazing at her. She turned around then and started running. Merlin couldn't stand the thought that this might be the last time he would see her.

"How did you get out of your cell?" Arthur suddenly asked, frowning now.

"Luck, I guess," Merlin quickly answered. He wasn't planning on telling him the truth about that part of the story. Arthur wasn't ready yet to know about his magic. "Trembles made the lock break so I could just walk out really," he added, seeing Arthur's confused gaze.

"We must go," Arthur simply said, accepting Merlin's explanation, "we must find the King."

Looking at the Prince, Merlin knew what was on Arthur's mind. None of them hesitated and they started running as fast as possible. They would not stop until they would have found the King.

M M M

There was panic everywhere, screams filling the air.

"Where can we find your father?" Merlin asked, gasping for breath as they carefully crossed a corridor. They had been running for a whole ten minutes, never stopping, never slowing down. Three Doomed Ones were now walking not far away from them and Merlin and Arthur couldn't risk have them hear them. They simply didn't have the time to fight them off and Merlin wasn't even sure if he could save Arthur again like he had done last time.

If Arthur stood in their way to the King, the Doomed Ones would not hesitate to kill them, no matter what Morgana's wishes were. Merlin also knew that Morgana's wished weren't the same as Morgause's. The blonde sister would not hesitate killing the Crown Prince.

"Stay still," Arthur warned Merlin, his voice nothing more than a whisper.

Merlin nodded, letting his master know that he understood him. The stench was growing stronger and for a moment, Merlin thought they would be seen. The air started to clear again, though, and Merlin felt himself take in a deep breath. His breathing was starting to slow down again.

"Let's go," Arthur said, his voice still soft. Guiding Merlin through the halls, they finally reached Uther's bedchambers. It was soon clear, though, that the King wasn't there. Arthur cursed loudly.

"What now?" Merlin asked. "What if we're already too late?"

"Don't say that," Arthur snapped. He swallowed heavily as he tried to think of other options. "My father would never hide," he said, thinking out loud, "however, he would not fight on the front line either." Arthur's breathing quickened. "He would be with the Knights. Let's go!"

Merlin could only follow the Prince around. Exiting the King's chambers, a Doomed One gazed straight at them. Merlin could dive away just in time to avoid getting sliced while Arthur drew out his own sword. The clashing made Merlin's ears ring, but it seemed to be a fair fight this time as Arthur had been prepared for any attack.

Arthur kicked out his leg, hitting the Doomed One on the knee. He, or was it an 'it', didn't cry out however and Merlin suddenly remembered never to have heard one of them make any sound. They carried only silence with them. Picking up a torch from the wall, Merlin ran forward.

"_Distya_," he whispered and just as the torch made contact with the Doomed One's skin, the fire blazed wildly. Arthur had been too occupied that he had not even noticed Merlin using magic. Before either of them could do anything, the Doomed One was surrounded by fire and not even now did sound escape his mouth.

"Come on," Arthur yelled, grabbing Merlin by his arm. Now that they had a chance to escape, they needed to grab it. Leaving the Doomed One on fire behind, Merlin wondered where Arthur was leading them.

Running down some stairs, they reached the door leading into the Council Chamber. For the first time since a while, Merlin found himself surrounded by people. Woman, children, old men, Knights. Wherever Merlin looked, he saw fear.

"Have you seen my father?" Arthur asked as a Knight passed him.

"He's in there," the Knight answered, pointing to the inside of the Council Chamber. Arthur only nodded, walking towards where his father was. Merlin could only follow him. Like the Knight had said, Uther was there, surrounded by another three Knights.

"Father," Arthur said, relief in his voice.

"Arthur," Uther came to stand in front of his son, his arm resting on his son's shoulder, "I thought the worst."

"Have you seen Morgana?" the Prince simply asked. He glanced around the room to see the faces of his Knights. He knew these men and already, they looked exhausted. It was apparent they had fought long and bravely, but they were losing the battle.

"No," Uther answered, not understanding why Arthur would ask this, "why?"

"My servant wasn't lying," Arthur explained, glancing back towards Merlin, "Morgana is behind this."

Uther frowned, anger in his eyes. "Arthur," he said, his voice hard, "how dare you-"

"I have seen proof," Arthur interrupted his father. It would have enraged the King even more, but this time, he waited patiently to see what his son would say next. "One of those...creatures stopped attacking me when Merlin told it Morgana would not want it."

Uther's gaze fell upon Merlin. "Perhaps he controls it," Uther sneered.

"Father," Arthur said, taking a step closer towards him, "have you seen Morgana?"

Uther's lips remained shut. He swallowed heavily as he shook his head.

"You must trust me," Arthur continued speaking, "do not let Morgana get close to you. She is here with Morgause."

Uther nodded. If there was one person in the world he trusted most, it was his son after all. "We will stop this madness," he eventually spoke after a moment of silence. His voice had regained its authority and the Knights could only nod.

Two loud crashed could be heard just outside the hall suddenly, and the three Knights rushed outside the Council Chamber, their swords drawn.

"They're here," Arthur simply said, turning to face the open doors. He as well had his sword firmly in his hands and the only task he had, was protecting his father. Merlin knew what his task was; protecting the Prince.

Morgause appeared first underneath the open doors. A smile on her face as her gaze fell upon the King. She didn't even seemed bothered with the presence of Arthur or Merlin.

"We meet again," she said, pleased. She took a step inside the Council Chamber and behind her, the heavy wooden doors closed on their own, locking them all in.

Uther drew out his sword as well as he went to stand next to his son. Merlin wasn't sure what his place was in all this; he only knew that he was ready to use magic no matter what. He didn't care Arthur might see him; saving his life was more important.

"Step aside, Arthur," Morgause spoke slowly, "I have made a promise not to harm you."

"To Morgana?" Arthur asked. He didn't move away.

Morgause didn't say anything. Her smile only broadened.

"So it is true," Uther said, shocked. He still didn't seem to fully comprehend it.

"I promised her I would not harm you unless you would make too much trouble," Morgause spoke slowly to Arthur. She was completely unarmed and yet, she was the one with all the power in this room.

"I will not let you kill my father," Arthur said, his voice hard.

Merlin watched them all with care. He would need to anticipate when the battle between them would break lose. If he was able to do that, he could quickly use his magic before anyone got hurt.

"Then I suppose you are too much trouble," Morgause said. She took a step closer to the Prince and with that, so did Merlin.

Morgause's gaze fell upon the servant boy. "I never understood her," she said, frowning slightly, "why she cares so much for you."

Merlin swallowed heavily as he felt everyone's gaze fall upon him. Arthur didn't seem to understand as he frowned heavily, trying to understand what Morgause was truly saying.

"You're a simply servant boy," Morgause smirked. Merlin knew she was thinking of so much more. For all she cared, she could tell the Pendragons right now that he was a sorcerer. "Yet Morgana has this...attraction to you."

"It doesn't matter," Merlin said, surprised to find his voice loud and hard, "she is loyal to you and I am loyal to Arthur."

"That is exactly what I told her," Morgause said, her gaze piercing Merlin's, "she protected you anyway, she even protected Arthur for you."

"She is not evil," Merlin told her, "I know she isn't."

"Of course not," Morgause seemed disgusted with that thought, "she just knows what must be done and I suppose you and Arthur aren't just going to sit around and watch."

Silence. No one spoke.

"I see," Morgause said, "then I cannot hold my promise to my sister."

Morgause raised her hand, a shock wave crashing through the chamber suddenly. Merlin, Arthur and Uther flew backwards. All the air had been pressed out of Merlin's lungs as he lay gasping on the floor.

Loud bangs could be heard on the door, like fists being slammed into it.

"Morgause!" It was Morgana's voice. "Let me in! Morgause!"

The edges of Merlin's vision blurred as he fought to stay awake. Morgause simply stepped over him towards Arthur. She might not be interested in killing Merlin, she did not care whether the youngest Pendragon lived or died.

"Morgana!" Merlin yelled out. If only she could help them, then perhaps they stood a chance. The doors stayed closed, however, as Morgause bended down to reach for Arthur's throat. All three of them lay on the floor, having no control over their muscles.

"Merlin!" Morgana yelled back.

All hope was not lost yet. Merlin refused to believe so. They could all still be saved.

**AN: So, Morgana is trying to get in as well, but why? Will she chose to help Merlin or will she side with her sister? Many questions, but only I have the answers...Mwhuhahaha... For those who have been wondering; yes, I am evil and I am loving it :)**

**I am not very evil, though, because I will post the next chapter soon. I hope this chapter was liked, however, so let me know what you thought about it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Ungodly Hour**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words: **1983  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin.  
**Spoilers:** Spoilers from both season 1 and 2

**Summary:** Morgana returns to Camelot and Merlin seems to be the only one who understands why she is back. Why does no one listen to him and what consequences will it all have? Emotions run high, but Merlin must decide where his loyalty lies.

**AN: Any and all mistakes are completely my own.**

**Thank you, those that read and reviewed my previous chapter. They are what keep me writing. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 12**

As Morgause looked down on Arthur who was struggling to stay awake after that magical blast, Merlin tried to reach the wooden doors. Crawling towards it, another blast hit him. This time, it was softer, though, but wooden splinters suddenly surrounded him.

The heavy wooden doors sealing them all inside had been torn apart, a furious Morgana standing just outside. Her chest moved up and down heavily, but her gaze was focused, searching for only one pair of eyes; her sister's.

"You promised," she hissed, disappointment in her voice.

"We have no other choice," Morgause explained, straightening her back as she turned to watch her sister enter the chamber. She seemed to have momentarily forgotten about Arthur.

Morgana glanced around, her gaze falling upon a disorientated Merlin, a confused Arthur and a wounded Uther.

"He is right there," Morgana exclaimed as her one finger pointed towards the King. "Arthur can't do anything, Merlin is harmless as well. You can kill Uther and yet, you want to have them all killed."

Morgause walked towards her, her hands taking hers. Merlin was slowly getting his sense of direction back, but he refused to do anything yet. He still had faith in Morgana, no matter what she had done.

"Listen to me, my sister," Morgause's voice was soft, not any sign of anger in her gaze, "you must understand that we are doing this for Camelot."

Morgana didn't say anything, waiting on her sister to speak more. Merlin already felt his heart sink inside his chest. Perhaps he had been right after all: Morgana would always chose her loyalty for Morgause above that for Merlin or Arthur.

"My sweet sister," Morgause smiled, pushing back a curl from Morgana's face, "this is our destiny."

Morgana swallowed heavily. Her gaze shifted from her sister towards Merlin. Sadness filled her gaze. She nodded slowly and Merlin felt a sudden pain in his chest. It wasn't anything physical. This was simply his heart breaking into a million pieces.

"I knew you would do what is right," Morgause said, sounding proud. She turned back to face the Pendragons. Arthur climbed back onto his feet, his sword loosely in his hand as he was still feeling dizzy from the blow. Merlin could see the Prince hadn't much strength left. A few feet behind Arthur lay the King, his eyes closed, but at least he was still breathing.

"I will defend my King," Arthur said, his voice nothing more than a whisper, "until the very end."

Merlin too stumbled back onto his feet, but the blast was still taking its toll on his body. As he straightened his back, he felt his head spin around like he had no idea where his left or right was.

"Don't worry," Morgause said, standing before Arthur, "that end won't be very long."

Merlin knew he had to pull himself together now. Turning so to stand directly behind Morgause, away from Arthur's sight, Merlin raised his hand. Before he could use any magic, however, it was Morgana's voice that echoed through the chamber.

"_Sappurbius_," she spoke. A long line of fire suddenly separated Morgause from Arthur and Uther. The Prince stumbled backwards, startled by the sudden heat.

"What are you doing?" Morgause demanded to know. This time, there was fury in her eyes and voice. Not even paying attention to Merlin, she walked passed him and towards her sister.

"I'm sorry," Morgana whispered, "I won't let you kill Arthur or Merlin. I want Uther punished for all the crimes he committed, for all the hurt he caused, but I won't let you harm any others just to get that revenge."

"This is not revenge," Morgause said, her anger was replaced by disappointment, "this is justice."

"Not for Arthur," Morgana refused to listen to her sister any more, "because he _will_ be a good King. It's certainly not justice for Merlin."

"Morgana," Morgause spoke slowly. She took a step away from her. "I have come too far to stop all this now."

"I know," Morgana sighed. She swallowed heavily before taking in a deep breath. "I would have never betrayed you," she said, looking at Morgause as tears started to invade the corners of her eyes, "you seemed like the only person in this world that understood me."

"That is because I do understand you," Morgause said. Her hand reached out to touch Morgana's cheek.

"I wanted the same things as you," the youngest sister sighed, trying to keep her voice under control, "I still want them, but the price too high."

Morgause let her hand drop back to her side. "I won't force you into anything," she said, her attitude distant all of a sudden, "but I must do this."

"Good luck," Morgana simply said. She seemed to have gained back some of her self control as she took a step forward, a knife suddenly appearing in her hand from underneath her cloak. Merlin's eyes widened, but it was Morgause who gasped in shock as the sharp blade pierced through her stomach.

"I'm sorry," Morgana sobbed.

Morgause tried to breathe, but nothing seemed to work. She had expected Morgana to use magic, certainly not a mortal instrument.

"_Dria nostra_!" Morgause said with the final air she still had in her lungs. She refused to be defeated by her sister.

Morgana flew backwards, her head smacking against the wall. She fell down like a lifeless doll and Merlin raced towards her. Morgause slowly breathed in, both her hands covered with her own blood. After some words in the ancient language, she disappeared in a whirlwind.

As Morgana's eyes fluttered open, her gaze immediately locking with Merlin's, the fire around them died out. Arthur was kneeling down next to his father, making sure he was alright, but as soon as the barrier of fire had gone, he jumped back onto his feet. He seemed to have gotten over the shock as his hand firmly grasped his sword, his eyes filled with rage.

Merlin ignored him, though. Sliding one leg underneath Morgana's back, he hoisted her higher into his arms. A gaping head wound covered Merlin with her blood almost instantly.

"Morgana?" he asked, one hand caressing her cheek. "Stay with me, Morgana."

Arthur's sword dropped onto the floor. Slowly, he took a few steps towards Merlin and Morgana. He didn't speak, though, he did not make any sound.

"Don't you dare leave me behind now," Merlin whispered, anger in his voice. They had gone through too much to just give up. Morgana's gaze unfocused for a moment, her eyes rolling back, but Merlin shook her awake again.

"Please don't go," Merlin begged her as tears invaded his eyes. "Please."

"M-Merlin," Morgana managed to choke out. Little drops of blood streamed down her lips. "Hello, Merlin." She suddenly smiled faintly.

Merlin took in a deep breath, forcing himself to stop shaking. "Hello," he smiled, "you did so wonderful."

"You o-okay?" Her voice was so weak, but Merlin had never been more happy to hear her speak.

"You saved us," he chuckled, "I should be thanking you."

"I lo-" she coughed, her breathing slowing down. "Call him," she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks now. Merlin gently wiped them away. "He c-can...save me."

"Call who?" Merlin wanted to know. He would call anyone for her, he would do anything for her. If only his magic could save her, but he no idea how. All that he felt, was despair.

"Mord-" Another cough prevented her from finishing her sentence.

"Mordred?" Merlin wasn't sure if he was understanding correctly. Was Morgana truly asking for the Druid boy? She nodded slowly, her eyes soft as they looked into Merlin's. The young warlock didn't know what else to do and he was willing do go far in order to save her.

"MORDRED!" he yelled out. He wasn't sure if he would be regretting this decision.

Arthur stiffened at hearing that name, at hearing Merlin call out that name. "What are you doing?"

"I have to save her," Merlin told him, not caring he was talking to the Crown Prince. Arthur would not stop him, not this time. "I have to," he said.

"He is a Druid, Merlin," Arthur said, fear in his voice. He walked over to Merlin and Morgana, kneeling down next to them. "He is a boy and he hates us!"

"I don't care," Merlin sneered. "MORDRED!" Every thought focused on the boy and Merlin simply prayed he would succeed.

A whirlwind suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Both Arthur and Merlin had to protect their faces because of the force of it. A loud noise, like a high-pitched scream, filled the room. When silence returned again, a young boy stood before them, his gaze hesitant as he didn't know what to expect.

"Help her," Merlin begged him. For a moment he feared what might happen. Mordred was still destined to kill Arthur and all Merlin could hope for was that this destiny would not be fulfilled tonight.

_What happened?_ Mordred demanded to know through telepathy. For such a little boy, Mordred had power and wisdom in his voice. Merlin could only wonder if Arthur was hearing this as well.

"Morgause hurt her," he quickly explained, "save her because you owe her this."

Mordred didn't say anything for a moment and not even an emotion could be read in his eyes. They seemed so very empty.

"Help her," Merlin repeated.

Mordred nodded. Stepping forward, Arthur stood up again. It was obvious he did not trust this boy at all. Distancing himself from the boy, the Prince carefully watched every more he made.

_I will do what I can._ Mordred said. He placed one hand on Morgana's arm while his eyes grew wide.

"I lo-love you," Morgana whispered, having collected all her strength to say those three little words. Before Merlin could answer her, she disappeared together with Mordred. Only a second ago, she had laid in his arms and now Merlin was grasping empty air.

"What happened?" Arthur demanded to know. He still looked furious about Merlin having called a Druid boy.

"He will save her," he sighed, leaning against the wall. He realized only now how tired he was. He could fall asleep right there.

"She betrayed us, Merlin," Arthur said, his voice cold. "I'm not sure she deserves saving."

Merlin glanced up to meet Arthur's eyes. He had not seen what happened after Morgana had entered the room as he had been behind the wall of fire. "She saved all of us," he spoke, closing his eyes, "she saved you."

Arthur didn't say anything. "You know what will happen now," he said after a long silence, "you know what my father will do if she ever returns."

"She won't," Merlin sighed, "she's gone."

Merlin didn't even know himself what his words meant exactly. Gone had many meanings. Would she survive? Would she live through her wounds? Even if she lived, she would never return to Camelot, return to Merlin. This might have been the last time he had seen her and he hadn't even been able to say goodbye.

That thought hurt him more than anything and Arthur didn't even seem to notice.

"What was that all about?" he simply asked. "She loves you?" He didn't seem to believe her words.

Merlin kept his eyes shut. He didn't want to see the confusion, anger and disappointment in the Prince's eyes. He was dealing with enough emotions of his own and he certainly didn't want to deal with those of a spoiled Prince.

"Don't," Merlin sighed, "please don't say a word."

And with that, Merlin welcomed the silence. Rest would soon come and as the darkness took over every thought in his mind, Merlin let himself be dragged away with it. It seemed like he would never wake up again.

What was the point anyway? She was gone. Morgana was gone.

**AN: How sad was that? I must admit, I loved writing this chapter. The more drama between Morgana and Merlin, the better. Of course, that I only my opinion. I don't believe many more chapters will follow. Perhaps two, but I can't tell for sure. **

**Anyway, I would love to find out what you think of this chapter. Did I go overboard with the drama? **

**My promise to you, guys; the next chapter will be posted soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Ungodly Hour**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words: **1844  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin.  
**Spoilers:** Spoilers from both season 1 and 2

**Summary:** Morgana returns to Camelot and Merlin seems to be the only one who understands why she is back. Why does no one listen to him and what consequences will it all have? Emotions run high, but Merlin must decide where his loyalty lies.

**AN: Any and all mistakes are completely my own.**

**Thank you, those that reviewed my previous chapter!**

**Yep, this is it: the last chapter. I just wanted to write a nice ending and I hope I succeeded. Let me know if you enjoyed this story :)**

**Chapter 13**

As two days had passed, Merlin found himself back into his daily routine. It didn't seem real and Merlin couldn't believe how everyone was just picking up their lives again. Staring at Arthur, he wanted to scream at him for acting so...normal.

Morgana had betrayed him, she had been willing to kill his father and yet, there he sat on his bed, like nothing had happened. Merlin wished he could somehow smack a Prince on the head.

"Have you been listening, Merlin?" Arthur asked, annoyed.

Merlin hadn't, though, and he didn't even bothered to act otherwise.

"What's wrong with you?" he simply asked in return. So perhaps he would spent an afternoon in the stocks for speaking like that to the Crown Prince of Camelot, but Merlin didn't really care, he just wanted to know. He wanted to understand.

"Merlin," Arthur said, sounding shocked to have been spoken to like that, "what has gotten into you?"

"It's like nothing happened," Merlin explained, throwing his arms into the air, "you just go on and pretend-"

"What else am I supposed to do?" Arthur yelled. His eyes widened as he gazed into Merlin's. It seemed the Prince had been having a hard time as well.

"Something," Merlin said, his voice hard. "Morgana is gone."

"She is," Arthur sighed. His attitude had completely changed, like he understood now what Merlin wanted from him. "She is not coming back either."

Merlin shook his head, refusing to believe Arthur's words. He had wanted to hear a lot, but not this. "She saved you," he whispered, "she saved all of us."

Arthur nodded.

"If she hadn't fought Morgause," Merlin took in a deep breath, trying to gain back control over his voice, "those Doomed Ones would have killed everybody."

"I'm sorry, Merlin,"Arthur sighed, "she's not the hero."

"That is not what I am saying," Merlin yelled, completely ignoring the fact that Arthur was of royal blood. "She just doesn't deserve this."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, frowning.

"To be forgotten." Merlin pressed his lips together as a tear rolled over his cheek. He quickly rubbed it away, though. The last thing he wanted was Arthur to think that he was weak and sad. Merlin wasn't sad, he was angry. "You act like nothing happened, like Morgana didn't even exist. Even Gwen refuses to talk about it. She was your friend!"

"And then she wanted to kill my father!" Arthur almost hissed. He needed Merlin to understand him as well.

Merlin let out a long sigh. "What if she's dead?"

Arthur got up from the bed now, taking a step closer towards his servant, his gaze cold. "Maybe that would be better."

"How can you say such a thing?" Merlin asked, shocked. He took a step away from Arthur.

"What is it with you anyway?" Arthur asked. He didn't care anymore about Merlin's feelings. "Since when do you care about her in such a way? You never even really spoke with her and then when she was..." Arthur swallowed heavily, not being able to finish his sentence. He had heard Morgana that day, he had simply decided to ignore it.

"We spoke enough," Merlin answered. He thought back to all the little moments they had shared. There hadn't been many, but there had been enough to make them realize there was something between them none of them could break.

"What if all this is just part of her magic?" Arthur asked. He tried to sound warmed again, but his voice still sounded distant.

"I love-" Merlin almost chocked on his own words. Why was it so hard to say three little words? Morgana had been able to say them while she had been dying. "I love her." Finally saying them didn't felt like a relief. Merlin had always thought that it would make him feel lighter somehow if he shared this secret with someone. It only made him feel worse. He was finally able to admit how he felt about Morgana, but it was too late.

None of it mattered anymore.

"Merlin," Arthur sighed.

"I love her," he repeated, his voice stronger now. Letting himself drop down towards the floor, he leaned back against the wall. He suddenly felt so weak, so miserable. "I wish I could see her again."

"You can't," Arthur whispered. He finally seemed to understand how hard this all was for his servant. "If Morgana ever gets seen in Camelot again, my father will have her executed."

"So you believe she is still alive?" Merlin asked. His gaze was blurry by all the tears in the corner of his eyes. Blinking a few times, his vision sharpened again. He looked at Arthur as he wanted to read in his eyes if what he would say was something he truly believed in.

"Yes," the Prince answered, "I believe Mordred will have done anything to save her. They always had a special connection and I think that is what saved her in the first place. With what little I know about magic, I think Mordred sensed somehow she was in danger and you calling out to him only confirmed it."

Merlin nodded. That had exactly been his thought. "What am I supposed to do now?"

Arthur let himself slide down to the floor next to Merlin. He stared into the distance as well. "I wish I could say something helpful," he sighed, "but I really can't. She still wanted to kill my father and I can not forgive her for that."

Merlin swallowed slowly. "Do you mind if I do?" he asked carefully.

Arthur didn't say anything for a moment. "I truly believe you, Merlin," he spoke eventually, "when you say that you love her, that you mean it. I can even accept that Morgana loves you. I can't understand it, though." A sad chuckle escaped his lips. "You can forgive her," he said, serious again, "you convinced her to save us after all."

"How did you know?" Merlin wondered. He looked at the Prince now.

"I might have been surrounded by flames," Arthur explained, "it doesn't make me deaf. I couldn't hear all of it, but I heard her shout for you and you for her."

"Life continues," Merlin sighed. Pushing himself up from the floor, he gazed around seeing all the work that still needed to be done.

"Exactly," Arthur agreed, standing up as well.

He was right, Merlin thought, life did continue. He couldn't dwell too long as it would only raise suspicion. Arthur might know, Gaius even, but if the King found out, Merlin would be running for his life.

Uther would find the threat too great which was funny considering that it was he who actually saved his life.

M M M

Needing to get some supplies for Gaius, Merlin was glad to be away from all the activity. The silence and calm allowed him to breathe somehow. Reaching the edge of the forest, Merlin dropped to his knees to collect some herbs that grew underneath the shadows of a large oak tree.

A wind rustled by and Merlin could swear he smelled the familiar perfume of Morgana. Straightening his back, he tried to glance through the thick trees. Suddenly, his gaze fell upon the green eyes he knew so well.

"Morgana?" he asked. He couldn't believe this. Blinking, he tried to make himself see reason. Morgana was still there, though, walking away from him now. Merlin didn't hesitate. He forgot everything that he should be doing and he simply started running.

Morgana was strangely fast and it was only after five minutes that Merlin caught up with her.

"Morgana?" he asked again now that she stood completely still. She appeared good, healthy and Merlin couldn't see any trace that she had been wounded only days before. Her long red gown seemed to embrace her body.

"You look good," Morgana smiled, looking over her shoulder at Merlin. Only now did she turn to fully gaze at him.

"How are you?" Merlin only wanted to know. He took a step closer towards her and relief filled him when she didn't step away from him. Again, her perfume surrounded him.

"I'm fine," she answered, "the Druids I am with are taking good care of me."

"You shouldn't be here," Merlin sighed, "if Uther knew-"

"He doesn't," Morgana quickly said, a faint smile playing around the corners of her lips. "Nobody can see us here, Merlin."

"I thought you didn't make it," he said. He took another step closer. "I was so afraid that I would never see you again."

"Don't worry about me," Morgana assured him. She sounded sure of her words. "I am safe and trust me, I will not return to Camelot soon."

"You are leaving?" Merlin wasn't sure if he had understood her right.

Morgana nodded, her long curls jumping up and down. "Like you said, if the King knew I was here, he would have me killed. I learned my lesson, Merlin, I just want to be left alone now."

"What about Morgause?" He couldn't help but want to know.

Morgana closed her eyes and the young warlock could feel the magic suddenly surrounding her. It was gone as soon as it came. "I still can not feel her," she said, opening her eyes again, "I can't hear her either."

"You think she is dead?" Merlin asked.

Morgana chuckled sadly. "No," she answered, "she is still out there, but she is blocking me out. She will not contact me again, I know she won't."

"That's good," Merlin only said.

"You can not contact me," Morgana sighed.

Merlin's eyes widened. The thought that he never would see Morgana again seemed to be suffocating him slowly.

"You're going to stay with Mordred?" he asked.

"No," Morgana answered, "I am going my own way. I will not harm more souls so you rest assured."

Merlin smiled. He embraced Morgana then, breathing in her perfume one last time. The King's ward raised her head, her fingers sliding over Merlin's lips. Gently, he kissed her then, their lips locking for the first time. This felt natural and Merlin wished he had done this sooner. It was too late now and regretting it wouldn't get him anywhere.

"I love you." Merlin wanted her to know that as he looked Morgana straight in the eyes.

"I love you, too," she whispered. Her eyes changed color suddenly, her green becoming lighter. "Goodbye." Another wind rustled by Merlin and then she was simply gone.

Merlin stood there, alone, but he didn't feel that way. A smile played around his lips. This had been all he needed. Saying goodbye had been all that he wanted really. This was it, a chapter of his life he would never open up again. Morgana was gone and no matter what Merlin would do, she would not come back.

Life really did continue.

"Goodbye," he whispered into the air. The leaves rustled around him and with that, Merlin turned around. Work needed to be done and he was ready for it.

The End

**AN: It's done, my first story that couples Merlin and Morgana is over. I can't believe how fast it went. I really didn't want to drag out the story too long so I just wrote this last chapter and I hope I ended it well.**

**I wanted to thank everyone that read and reviewed my story. They are what kept me going and I hope this end has been satisfying. **


End file.
